Rivals
by megangirl97
Summary: Seth and Roman have been secretly dating for about four months now. Seth is out but Roman is still in the closet and keeping a secret from him. They attend different school and both play football. AU and set in highschool. M for language and M/M
1. Chapter 1: Two different worlds

**A/N ****Roman, Seth, Dean, Randy and Eve are my only recurring characters so far. The chapters will defer from school to school but every chapter will focus on Seth's relationship with Roman.**

**Full summary**

**Seth Rollins was sixteen years old who attended Derry Wood's Highschool. He lives with his mother, father and six year old sister Abigail. Co-captain of his football team, a wide receiver and openly gay. During the summer he started dating a kid from another school and his name was Roman Reigns.**

**Roman Reigns was seventeen years old who attended Perry Mount highschool. He's also on the football team and plays a linebacker. He's in the closet about his relationship with Seth and also keeping a pretty big secret from him. He lost his mother at a young age so it's just him and his father. These two schools are not that far from each other and they have started the most heated rivalry in the past twenty years. When they're not trading blows on the football filed they're making each others lives a living hell.**

**...**

**Hideaway park**

**Thursday afternoon**

"We can't keep sneaking around like this Roman." Seth says "Sooner or later were bound to get caught and once we do our lives will be over. My team will kill me and there's no telling how your dad will react." He sat on the bench while Roman stood next to him, staring off into space. He looked up when he didn't get an answer. "Roman, are you even listening to me?"

Roman pulled his hands out of his pockets and sat next to Seth. "Yes I'm listening to you but why do you always have to worry about everything, no one is going to find out about us." He reached over and took Seth's hand. "We just have to keep being careful like we always are and everything will be alright."

Seth sighed and stared down at the ground. "I can't wait to get out of highschool." He felt his phone vibrating and pulled out his cellphone. "That's Randy calling."

Roman groaned and let go of Seth's hand. "That asshole."

"Don't start." Seth says answering the phone. It wasn't a secret that Roman hated Randy's guts and he wasn't looking forward to the game they would have against each other tomorrow. When Roman got up and walked off he answered it. "Randy, what's going on...well I'm kind of busy right now can't it wait...alright just stay there I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and got to his feet. Roman was now sitting on the trunk of his car so he went over to him. "I have to go."

"So what does he want with you now?" Roman growled. He really wasn't jealous that Randy got to spend more time with Seth then he did, he just really hated Randy.

"We have something to do for Science class and it's due soon." Seth says. "He's done with his half but I've been so busy with you lately that I forgot to do mine."

"Alright well I'll let you go." Roman hopped of the car and headed to the drivers side.

"Rome don't get mad." Seth called out stopping him.

Roman sighed, walked over to Seth and pulled into a kiss. "I'm not mad, we just haven't had time to see each other lately and I miss you. Don't get me wrong I love our phone chats but when we do get to see each other I want to spend as much time with you as I can before we go back to hating each other."

Seth looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would be this hard when we first started talking."

"Me either but highschool won't last forever." Roman says. "But you and I will, I love you."

Seth smiled. "I love you too." He waited until Roman left before he climbed into his own car and headed home. Fifteen minutes later when he pulled into his driveway Randy was sitting on the front steps. Randy and Seth had been best friend and next door neighbors since they were seven so the two of them were pretty close. Randy was the other co-captain of the football team and star quarterback.

Randy pulled out his headphones when he saw Seth heading his way. "Where the hell have you been Seth?" He yells. "You tell me to come over at six and then you're nowhere to be found. Were you with your little boyfriend again?"

"For the millionth time I don't have a boyfriend Randy." Seth says walking past him and to his front door. "Come on, let's do this project before I change my mind."

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died." Randy says following him into the house.

**...**

**Roman's** **household**

Roman was playing a video game in his bedroom when his door opened and his friend Dean walked in. "Hey, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Your old man let me in." Dean says sitting on the bed. "So you ready for the game tomorrow. I can't wait to get my hands on that two-toned little shit who thinks he's better then me."

Roman hated when Dean talked about Seth which was a lot. He never understood why Dean hated Seth when he's never had a conversation with him. Unless it was him ripping into Seth about what a horrible football player he was. Dean use to be a wide receiver but he wouldn't stop hitting and tackling people so they just made him a defensive linemen and he loved every minute of it, it's like he got off on hurting people. He was pulled from his thoughts when s pillow hit the back of his head. "Damn it Dean!"

"It's rude to ignore people when their talking to you." Dean says. "Speaking of ignoring where did you run off to after school that made you not answer any of my phonecalls?"

Roman paused his game and sat the controller down. "I just had something to do besides it's not like I missed anything. Coach Heyman canceled practice, you had dentition and I didn't want to sit around while John babbled on how were going to destroy Derrywood tomorrow. I get enough of hearing his voice already, his ass shouldn't even be the captain. I have the most experience and I'm way better then him, I should have been voted team captain."

"Cena wasn't voted team captain." Dean says. "He has history at this school, his father and grandfather let their team to the state championship every single year and he hopes that John will do the same."

"Well it's a load of crap if you ask me." Roman left the room and headed down to the kitchen where he found his dad. "Hey dad, are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Of course I am." Rick says. "But right now I'm going to be late for work so I'll see you later and I better not be missing any beer when I get back!"

"Man I thought he'd never leave." Dean says coming into the kitchen and over to the open fridge. He grabbed one of the cold beers on the bottom shelf and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Roman says.

"What, we'll just replace it before he gets back like we always do." Dean grabbed a cold slice of pizza and sat at the table. "So have you heard that Eve has been going around telling everyone that you two are together now, is that true?"

Roman shrugged. "I don't know."

"What about that mysterious girl you hooked up with in the summer?" Dean says. "I know you said she went to another school and all but do you still talk to her."

Roman started biting his lip. "Naw I don't see her anymore but I guess you can say that Eve and I are together now." He was started to feel a little glad that he and Seth didn't go to the same school. He didn't know what if he would do if Seth ever found out that he was dating someone else. Besides it's not like he was cheating or anything, he's never done anything with Eve except take her on a few dates. His dad was the only family he had and something like this would kill him but he loved Seth too such too let him go. He just hoped that tomorrow's game goes smooth but with Dean and Randy on the field there's no telling what would happen.

**A/N Well I hope that you've enjoyed my new story and please leave your thoughts, I'll have more for you guys soon. :-) :-) **


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos is coming

**Friday morning**

**Perry Mount Highschool**

Roman was getting his books out of his locker when he was joined by his friend Dean. "Hey, what happened to you last night?"

"Something came up." Dean says leaning against the lockers. "Look if anyone asks I was with you all night and I didn't leave until around midnight."

Well that didn't sound good. "What did you do?" Roman asked closing his locker.

"Me and a few guys from the team were riding around last night when we spotted one of those dogs walking down the street. We bagged him, threw him in the truck and drove to their school. Then we stripped him down bare ass naked and taped him to the goal post. You should have been there, it was hilarious but when we tried to snap some pictures someone showed up so we bailed."

Roman immediately thought of Seth. "Who was it?"

Dean shrugged. "That punter kid, I don't know his name. He should know better then to be walking around alone at night."

"Dean you didn't have to do that." Roman says. "That kid has never done anything to you."

"They started it, remember when they egged you and me after we left the gym last week." Dean yells.

"That was all Randy's doing and you know it." Roman says.

"I don't care, if they're one of them they're dead." Dean turned his head and a smile formed across his face. "Oh look, here comes your little girlfriend." He moaned as Eve made her way over to them. "God she's hot as hell in that uniform or anything for that matter."

Roman smiled. "You better not let Renee hear you say that."

"I'm not afraid of her." Dean quickly says. "If I want to look at another girl I will, she doesn't own me."

Roman nodded. "Well why don't you say that to her face because she right behind you." He walked off and towards Eve.

Dean quickly turned his head but found no one there. "Oh ha ha very funny!" He yelled.

"Hey Eve." Roman says stopping in front of her.

"Hey." Eve replied, clutching her books to her chest. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight after the game. I'm having a party at my house and you're welcome to come." She looked over Roman's shoulder and saw Dean staring at them, she smiled. "You might as well bring Dean as well."

"Sounds good." Roman replied.

"Great, I'll see you tonight." With that Eve walked off.

Roman watched her go and slightly jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Dean standing there. "You're so nosey."

"So are you going on another date with your little girlfriend?" Dean asked.

"No, she's throwing a party after the game and she invited us." Roman says walking away, Dean followed him.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, especially after we kick Derry Wood's ass tonight." Dean says. "I've been waiting all week to get my hands on Rollins and when I do he's going to end up in the hospital, believe that."

Before Roman could say anything Dean walked off. He walked into the bathroom and pulled out his phone. As he dialed Seth's number he checked the stall to make sure they were empty.

**...**

**Derry** **Wood's** **Highschool**

Randy was sitting outside the school on one of the benches since class didn't start until fifteen minutes. He was playing a game on Seth's phone when it started ringing. It was a text from someone named Summer that read 'Hey babe call me' Now he knew everyone Seth was friends with so when the name Summer flashed on the screen he got curious. He didn't recognize the number and he hated going behind Seth's back but his curiosity got the better of him. He looked across the parking lot and saw Seth still in his car so he called the mysterious number and put the phone to his ear. When someone picked up he stayed silent and waited for them to say something but they didn't. "Hello." He got no response but he could hear someone breathing on the other end of the line and he could also tell that it was a guy. "Hello." He said again. "Dude whoever you are I can hear you breathing." He removed the phone from his ear when he heard a dial tone. 'That was weird' He thought to himself. So it was true, Seth was seeing someone but why was he keeping it from him. He always thought the two of them told each other everything. A part of him was mad but an even bigger part was hurt, for reasons he didn't know. The entire time he and Seth had been friends he always felt something for him but he never thought Seth felt the same way and now he knew that he didn't. When Seth got out of his car he went back to playing his game.

"Hey, I don't know what I did with it." Seth says sitting down. "I must have left it at home or something." He knew something was wrong when Randy didn't respond. "Randy what is it?"

Randy lowered the phone and slid it across to Seth. "Nothing, I'll see you inside." He grabbed his bag and exited the table.

"Randy!" Seth called out but just as he was about to go after him his phone started ringing. Summer was flashing on the screen so he sat back down and answered it. "Hello."

Roman knew instantly that this was Seth's voice. "Why is that asshole answering your phone."

"What?" Seth says looking towards the school entrance. "I didn't even know you called. I was looking for something in my car and I let Randy hold my phone, no wonder he just up and left." He sighed and rubbed his face. "What's going on?"

"I was calling because that kid Evan got hazed last night by Dean." Roman says. "Apparently he was walking home alone and Dean saw him. They stripped him naked and taped him to the goal post."

"What the hell is Dean's problem anyway?" Seth yelled.

"He's still upset about the whole egging incident." Roman says leaning against the wall. "Anyway I was just calling to check if that kid was okay."

"I didn't even know that he got hazed." Seth says. "He called me early this morning and told me he wasn't feeling well so he wasn't coming to school or the game tonight, I had no idea."

"I really think you should sit out tonight." Roman says, "Dean is pissed and when he's pissed people get hurt. I really don't want one of those people to be you."

Seth smiled. "I'm not afraid of Dean, Roman." He says. "He's been making threats like that ever since our first game together and I've beaten him every time. Trust me, I can handle Dean Ambrose and his temper."

Roman looked towards the door when he heard the bell ringing. "That's the bell, I'll see you later tonight in what hopefully will be a good and clean game."

"Are you crazy, tonight is going to be a freaking war." Seth says.

Roman chuckled because he knew that Seth was right. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do." Replied Seth. "And I love you too." Hanging up he phone he looked up and saw Evan walking towards him. A hood over his head and his head down. He got up and meet him halfway. "Evan, I thought you were going to stay home."

"My dad made me come." Evan says, his voice low.

"I heard about what happened last night." Seth says. "Are you okay?"

Evan shrugged. "Yeah, just some bruises from the tape but that's all. How did you even know about what happened? No one else knows, not even the cops."

"Why didn't you go to the cops?" Seth asked.

"Because it only would have made things worse." Evan says. "I just want to forget that night ever happened so can we just drop it, please."

"Yeah." Says Seth.

"I'll see you later." Evan headed inside.

He was now pissed of even more about Dean and he was going to get him back for it but for now he had to focus on tonight. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Dean when the game started. He didn't even care that he was an offensive player, Dean was going to pay for this.

**...**

**Later** **that** **night**

**Perry** **Mount's** **Highschool**

Roman stared out the window as the Perry Mount Grizzles were on their way to face the Dogs of Derry Wood. Cena stood in the front of the bus giving one of his famous speeches that he gave on every away game they had and he honestly could care less at what he was saying. Eve sat next to him chatting away but he was so distracted by the words Dean said to him regarding Seth that he wasn't paying her no mind either. Every game they had together Dean would always try to get his hands on Seth but Seth was too fast for him. He just couldn't help getting a feeling that tonight would be more then a battle, it was be a massacre.

**...**

**Derry** **Wood's** **Highschool**

Seth was sitting by himself in the locker room while his teammates chatted about around him. He hasn't spoken to Randy since this morning and he was starting to worry. Suddenly he heard growling, howling and barking noises. He looked towards the showers just in time to see one of his teammates acting like a dog, Dolph Ziggler was his name. Dolph was a wide receiver like Seth but he acted like the school mascot. He was always the one getting the team pumped up for a game, shouting to the crowd during games to get them loud and that's why they called him the showoff.

When he looked around he noticed that everyone's faces were painted black and green, everyone but Seth's. "Rollins!" Dolph barked out. "Let's go."

"What's the point of getting our faces painted if were going to cover them up with our helmets." Seth says.

"Awe come on Seth where's your team spirit." Dolph says coming over to him. "We're not just going into a game, we're going into battle and were going to destroy those Grizzles!" He stood on the bench and started barking and howling, his voice echoing throughout the locker room. "Who are we!"

"The Dogs of Derry Wood!" They all shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Dolph shouted. "Who are we?"

"The Dogs of Derry Wood!" Everyone shouted again.

"Now let's go out there and kill kill killllllllll!" Dolph started howling like a dog again and soon the entire locker room was following suit.

Despite being upset Seth gave in and let Dolph paint his face. Ten minutes until game time, ten minutes until he gets his hands on Dean, he couldn't wait.**  
**

**...**

**A/N Coming up next is the big game and I'm not going to lie, it's not going to be pretty. Thanks for reading and I'll be back soon, reviews. :-)**

**...**

**One more thing guys, here are the rosters for the two teams. I won't list the entire roster but only the ones who will make appearances in my story in the future.**

**Derry Wood Dogs**

**Randy Orton, Quarterback and co-captain along with Seth**

**Offensive players: Rollins, Ziggler, Bryan, Kingston**

**Defensive players: Jericho, McIntyre, Sheamus, Cesaro**

**Punter: Evan Bourne**

**...**

**Perry Mount Grizzles **

**Quarterback and team captain John Cena**

**Offensive players: Barrett, Swagger, Riley, Rhodes**

**Defensive players: Reigns, Ambrose, Wyatt, Swagger**

**Punter: Heath slater**


	3. Chapter 3: Game time

Ten minutes into the game and Dean was already frustrated because twice now Seth has slipped through his fingers. The game was still scoreless and his team was now waiting for the ball to be punted. "Fuck!" He swore throwing his helmet down on the bench. "How the hell does he keep getting by me!" He yelled over at John who was standing in front of him. "You should have seen the smirk on his face when I walked off the filed, that smug little fucker."

"Will you forget about Rollins man." John says. "We have bigger things to worry about then your stupid vendetta against him. We need this win alright, I need this win so let it go."

"Oh fuck off Cena!" Dean yelled getting to his feet and walking away from him.

John groaned and headed onto the field, looking to the stands he saw his father sitting at the very top. His arms were folded over his chest and his face was motionless. His dad didn't seem to be bothered by the screaming people around him, only focused on him. John swallowed and put on his helmet, he needed this win or his dad would never let him hear the end of it. Not long later he was heading back off the field after another forth down stand from the Derry Wood Dogs. He sat on the bench and hung his head.

"Hey Cena!" Bray yelled. "If we lose this game it's on you, get your shit together!"

"Lay off Bray!" Roman yelled walking over to him. "Come on, let's go get another stop on those dogs."

Bray smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Roman watched as Bray jogged onto the field and followed suit.

As the game went on John got more comfortable and soon they were on the score board but Randy still had him beat by a touchdown plus a field goal.

**...**

**Three** **minutes** **until** **halftime**

**Derry** **Wood's** **Dogs** **24**

**Perry** **Mount** **Grizzlies** **14**

"Down Set Hurt Hutt!" As the ball was snapped Randy caught it and took a few steps back and scanned the filed. He immediately spotted Roman blow through one of his linemen and he scrambled to get away from the larger teen. Then he spotted Seth waving his arm and he threw the ball just as Roman tackled him to the ground. The hit knocked the air out of him and he stayed down, Roman stood over him.

Roman was about to help Randy up when he heard a whistles being blown. He turned his head and saw Seth and Dean being pulled away from each other while one of his teams jumped around with the football. "What happened?" He asked when Bray walked over to him.

"Seth knocked the hell out of Dean and Swagger ended up intercepting the ball." Bray says. "They threw a personal foul on him for that hit but man you should have seen it. Dean snatched off his helmet and looked like he was going to murder Rollins."

Roman watched Seth as he walked off the field, shoving past everyone. He wished he could talk to him but he knew couldn't so he followed Bray off the field as John and the offence ran out.

**...**

"I said I'm fine!" Randy yelled as the trainers hovered around him. He was so dazed from the hit that he didn't notice what had happened until he got back to the bench. He looked to his left and saw Coach Austin tearing into Seth for what he did. He thought back on the events that happened earlier that day when he found out that Seth was dating someone and shook his head. Trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Not long later the two teams were heading into the locker rooms for halftime.

**...**

**Second** **half**

As the third period started Dean's anger continued to grow and this time he wasn't going to let Seth breathe. Every time Randy snapped the ball he was on Seth like glue and that caused Randy to throw the ball else were. The Dogs were now on fourth down and he knew Randy was going to throw the ball to Seth. So when the ball went sailing through the air Dean took off running behind Seth and just before Seth could catch the ball in the in zone he tackled him to the ground as hard as he could. "Got you you little fucker!" He whispered before getting to his feet.

Seth got up and removed his helmet before throwing it towards Dean, the helmet hit Dean in the back. "Fuck you Ambrose!"

Dean turned around, removed his helmet and pushed Seth down to the ground. The next thing he knew the two of them were rolling around on the ground throwing punches at each other.

Roman watched from the sidelines as they fought and without thinking he ran onto the field to intervene but his teammates were behind him and before he knew it both teams were going at it. People from everywhere rushed onto the filed trying to break it up. He frantically searched the sea of bodies until he located Dean on top of Seth, landing blow after painful blow. He grabbed Dean from behind and yanked him off of Seth. Seth was back on his feet and charging at Dean in a matter of seconds before he was pulled away by someone else. The fight lasted almost ten minutes and the cops were even called.

**...**

**Back** **on** **the** **bus**

Roman watched from the front of the bus as coach Heymon talked with a few officers and coach Austin. Seconds later they all shook hands and Heymon got onto the bus. "The games been rescheduled for next weekend and Ambrose you won't be there because you're suspended for the next three games." He scanned the bus until he located John near the back. "Cena you're suppose to be the captain, the person to keep these boys in line and instead I see you out there throwing punches as well. If you don't step up and act like a captain I'm going to find someone else, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." John says.

Heymon looked over at Roman who stood next to him. "Take a seat son, I can handle it from here."

Roman nodded and went to find an empty seat but couldn't find one so he sat next to Eve. "Hey." He pulled out his phone and just stared at it.

Eve smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Roman sighed and went back to his phone, all he wanted was to see Summer's name flashing on the screen but it never came.

**...**

**Later **

**Eve's** **residents**

Roman sat on the couch as the music blared loud enough to make a person go deaf. He was sitting in the living room staring at his phone in his hands. He looked up when Eve sat next to him. "Hey?"

"You disappeared on me Regins!" Eve yelled over the music. "And why don't you keep looking at your phone? Are you expecting a phone call or something?"

Roman shook his head and shoved his phone into his pockets. "No."

Eve nodded. "Do you want to go upstairs where it's quiet?"

Roman knew he shouldn't but he did it anyway. He went upstairs with Eve and went into one of the bedrooms. He sat on the bed and watched as she slowly closed the door. "So this must be your room." He says, noticing all the pictures and posters.

"Yeah." Eve removed her jacket and sat next to Roman. "So um I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I know how much you wanted that win."

Roman shrugged. "What can you do?"

"Can I ask you something?" Eve says and Roman nods. "Are you not attractive to me or something because we've been on a few dates now and you haven't even tried to kiss me."

Roman sighed. "It's not you even I just-" His next words were cut off by Eve's lips on his own, he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Eve says.

Roman was about to answer when his phone started vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket and got off the bed. A smile spread across his face when he saw it was a text from Summer, A.K.A Seth. "I'm sorry Eve but I have to go, I'll call you later." He left her sitting on the bed as he exited t room and the house.**  
**

...

**Perry Mount highschool parking lot**

Dean was heading to his car after he was done with the grueling drills coach Heymon made him do. Stoping by his car he looked into his side window and stared playing with black eye. He was also sporting a busted and bruised lip. "Son of a bitch is going to pay for putting his fucking hads on me, I'll make sure of that." He was just about to slip his key into the lock when something went over his head and he was grabbed from behind. He kicked and screamed but he couldn't get out of their grip. Suddenly he was lifted into the air and tossed into what smelled like a trashcan. Removing the sack from his head he looked around and saw that it was indeed a dumpster. He was about to get up when he was doused with two more trashcans, covering him completely in trash. The lid above him was now closed and when he tried to open it it wouldn't budge. "Hey, let me out!"

"Next time you mess with one of my boys it'll be a lot worse then a dumpster dive!' A voice yelled out.

He immediately knew who it belonged to. "Orton, you fucker when I get out of here I'm going to kick the shit out of you!" He started banging on the top. "Do you hear me! Let me out!" He yelled.

Randy slapped hands with a few of his teammates before the five of them ran off. Not knowing that all hell was about to break lose and someone was going to get hurt.

**A/N Sorry if my knowledge o****f football is right but I still hope you my new chapter and I'll have more for you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wasn't suppose to go this far

Dean didn't know his long he had been sitting in the dumpster. He's been calling Roman no stop but kept getting his voicemail so he called his friend Bray who said that he would be there in five. Exactly five minutes later he heard something being removed, seconds later the lid opened and Bray's face appeared. "Is anybody with you out there?"

"Just Barrett and Swagger." Bray reached into the dumpster and held out his hand. "Come on." Dean took his hand and he helped pull him out. Once Dean was completely out he shook his head. "What the hell happened man?"

"I had to do drills thanks to that shit Seth and when I was leaving those fuckers jumped me from behind and tossed me in the dumpster." Dean wiped as much trash off him as he could. "I don't know who was with him but I do know that Randy was the ring leader and he's going to pay for this." He headed for his car with Bray following him. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Bray shrugged. "Noting, why are you going to do something stupid?"

Dean smiled. "Like I would do anything else." He reached into his bag and pulled out a towel to drape it over the drivers seat before climbing in. "Meet me in the parking lot of the Highway theater at ten o'clock tomorrow night because the four of us are going to pay Randy a little visit when he gets off work."

**..**

Roman pulled into his normal spot at the Hideaway park and hopped out of his car. Seth was sitting on the trunk of his car not far away so he made his way over to him. "Hey I was hoping that you would call, are you okay?"

Seth shrugged. "Yeah I'm okay."

Roman hopped onto the trunk of the car next to Seth and just watched him. "Are you sure that you're okay because your eye looks pretty narly."

"Trust me when I say that I'm okay." Seth says. "So what happened after you guys left?"

"Coach gave up the whole speech about how much he was disappointed in us." Roman starts. "John got chewed up for getting involved in the fight and Dean ended up getting suspended so he not going to play in the rematch next week."

"Well I ended up getting suspended to so I know the feeling sucks." Seth started to say something else but he was cut off by Roman's phone ringing. He watched as Roman pulled it out and he saw the name Eve flashing on the screen before Roman pushed end and shoved it back into his pocket. "Who was that?"

Roman shook his head. "No one important."

Seth couldn't help but wonder though, who was this Eve person and what was she to Roman. That's another reason why he hated that they went to separate schools, he never know what Roman is doing. "Roman is there something going that I should know about?"

"No, why do you ask?" Roman asks.

Seth sighed. "Nevermind." He lowered his head and jumped when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out he frowned. "That's my dad, I wasn't suppose to leave the house."

"So you have to go?" Roman asked and Seth nods. He got off the car and walked to he drivers side with Seth. "What are you doing tomorrow, maybe we can meet up or something."

"I grounded." Seth says. "So I probably won't be able to see you until next Saturday."

Roman nods. "Alright then I guess I'll call you later." He gave Seth a few kisses and a few I love you's before the two of them went their separate ways.

**...**

**Saturday** **night**

**Highway ****movie** **theater**

**9:50**

Randy worked part-time at the Highway light movie theater at the concession stands. He was just getting off work when he got to his car and saw that his tires were slashed and back windows were busted out. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He walked around to the drivers side and saw the words HOMO spray pained on the side of the car. He pulled out his phone but just as he was about to dial a number he was pushed from behind against his car. When he turned around he saw Dean, Bray, Jack and Wade standing there. "What do you want?"

"I told you that you were going to pay for that little stunt you pulled didn't I?" Dean says.

Randy was starting to regret parking so far away front the front entrance. His eyes landed on Bray who had a baseball bat in his hands. Before he knew it Jack and Wade grabbed him from behind and held him down. Jack's hand covered his mouth while Wade held out his right arm.

Dean watched them for a second before stepping up and grabbing Gray's arm. "What are you doing?" He says. "I thought the plan was just to trash his car."

"That was your plan." Bray says yanking his arm free. "But I have something different in mind." He walked closer to Randy and knelt down. "The way I see it, we can't win as long as you're the quarterback and since I failed to take you out last night I will now." He stood up and lifted the bat in the air seconds before swinging it down.

Dean winced at the loud cracking noise Randy's arm made as it snapped. Randy let out muffled sobs as the bat connect with his arm and there was nothing he could do, he was frozen. The next time Bray swung the bat it connected with Randy's head, knocking him unconscious. Bray dropped the bat after that but the three continued to stomp on Randy's motionless body. Finally breaking out of his trance he intervened, pulling them away from Randy. "What the fuck are you doing, you're going to kill him!"

Bray smiled. "What, so now you're bitching on me!" He picked up the baseball bat. "This was what you wanted right? All you ever talked about was ending Randy's football career and now that you get your opportunity you pick the time to grow a fucking conscious!"

"This isn't right!" Dean yelled back.

Bray shook his head. "You disappoint me Ambrose, you could have had everything but now you've got nothing. We're going to take out every last one of those dogs, starting with Rollins and I swear if you get involved or open your mouth to anyone I'll have no problem taking you out as well." He tossed the bat to Dean who stupidity caught it. "Later."

Dean's entire body was shanking and he dropped the bat. He knelt down next to Randy and felt for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found one. "It wasn't suppose to go this far." He whispered. Pulling out his phone he called 911.

...

Seth was lying awake in his bed around eleven o'clock that night when he saw flashing lights outside his window. Getting up he walked over to the window and looked out. There were about three police cars outside of Randy's house. He got dressed and went to leave but as he headed down the halls his sister walked out of her room. "Abby you're suppose to be sleep." He walked over and picked her up before heading downstairs and out the front door. He crossed the yard and over to the group of adults. "Dad, what's going on?"

Cole stepped away from the crowd and over to his son. "Take your sister and go back inside Seth."

"But dad-" Seth starts.

"Now!" Cole yelled. "Your mother and I will be in in a minute, go."

Seth backed away before going back into the house. He sat on the couch with Abigail in his lap. As he rocked her back to sleep he couldn't help but fear that this was about Randy. Minutes later his parents came back in and when he saw them he stood up, setting Abigail on the floor as he did so. "What the hell is going on dad?"

"When was the last time you talked to Randy?" Cole asks.

Seth shrugged. "Not since this morning, we're kind of not speaking to each other but why do you ask that?"

Cole sighed and looked at his wife. "Randy was attacked outside the theater where he worked about an hour ago."

"What?" Seth says. "Is he okay?"

"Right now he's still in the ICU." Cole says. "He's got a gash on the side of his head along with a concussion. A few broken ribs, his right arm is also broken and he's lost a lot of blood. The cops say they found his body after someone called in about witnessing an attack but whoever it was didn't give a name. They also found a baseball bat with Randy's blood on it and they're going to check it for fingerprints. His parents are going to the hospital right now. Your mother's going to stay here with Abby and I'll take you to the hospital okay so go get dressed."

Seth bolted up the stairs and to his room. He quickly got dressed and headed outside where his dad was now waiting for him.

...

On his way to the hospital Seth called Dolph and Evan so when he got to the hospital they were already in the waiting room. He went over to them while his father talked with a doctor and Randy's parents. "I can't believe this shit even happened. I mean who do you think it was?"

"I have an idea." Dolph says shifting on his feet. "After the game yesterday Randy wanted to get back at Dean for hurting you so we jumped him when he was leaving the school and locked him in the dumpster. I know it was stupid but at the time we were still pretty hyped after the fight. I'm sure that this has something to do with Dean and Roman."

Seth's eyes widened at the sound of Roman's name. Roman was with him so he couldn't have had anything to do with this. "Why would Roman have something to do with this when this happened to Dean?"

"Are you kidding me?" Dolph says. "Whenever Dean's doing something like this trust Roman's not far away."

"Roman wasn't with him when he jumped me." Evan says. "It was just Dean, Bray, Jack and Wade but Bray was the one barking out orders to everyone."

"Whatever, the question is what are we going to do now?" Dolph says.

"You're not going to do anything." Cole says stepping up to them. "This whole grudge match you guys have got going on has to stop."

"Why are you saying that to us when they started it." Dolph yelled.

"I don't care!" Cole yelled. "This has gone too far."

Dolph was about to respond when he saw Roman down the hall, an attractive girl standing next to him. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." He stormed down the halls and right up to Roman. "You got a lot of nerve showing you're face here after what you did."

Roman sat the bag down and frowned. "What the hell are you talking about Ziggler?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me." Dolph says. "I know you had something to do with Randy being attacked."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Eve says. "We've been together since ten and we're only here to bring my mom her lunch."

"Oh really." Says Dolph. "And who might you be?"

"Eve Torras." She said proudly. "His girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Seth says.

Roman looked over Dolph's shoulders and saw Seth standing there, already on the verge of crying. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words to put together.

"She's your girlfriend?" Seth said again, he couldn't believe it. He looked towards the ICU doors when they opened and Randy's doctor came out.

"Randall Keith Orton!" He called out as everyone gathered around. Roman and Eve stood at the very back of the group still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

**A/N So now that the truth is finally out what will happen and how will Randy recover, if he does. Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: It's over now

Seth never thought so many this could go wrong in one day in his life. He sat in Randy's room watching as his chest slowly rose and fell. His face was littered with bruises and tubes were placed to help him breathe. He was glad that they got positive news about Randy's condition but the news about the love of his life having a girlfriend almost killed him. Ever since they meet in the summer he thought there was nothing Roman could do to hurt him, boy was his wrong. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dolph smiling down at him. "I thought you'd already left."

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Dolph pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Is Roman still out there?" Seth asked playing with the bedsheets.

"Naw, him and his little girlfriend left just after we got news about Randy and you went to see him." Dolph says. "Hey, why did you seem so upset when you saw that Roman had a girlfriend. When I looked back at you you looked like you were about to cry."

Seth sat up and laid his hand next to Randy's. "Dolph if I tell you something you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone else." Dolph nodded so he continued. "Roman and I have been in a relationship since the summer."

"What?" Dolph yelled getting to his feet. "You've been sleeping with the enemy this whole time? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because he's not out and I didn't want to do anything to get him outed." Seth sighed. "Roman has become important to me and I was willing to do anything not to lose him. I knew nothing good could come out of being in a closeted relationship but I love him."

"Wow." Dolph says. "You know I always thought that there was something going on between you and Randy. You two were always touchy feely with each other."

Seth shrugged. "Were just friends."

"I wonder if Randy knows that." Dolph says getting up and going over to the window.

"What do you mean?' Seth asked.

"Dude everybody knows that he has feelings for you." Dolph says. "The way he's always gazing at you when you're not looking. The way he praises everything you do. Did you seriously not know that he had feelings for you."

Seth looked down at Randy and sighed. "I had no idea, maybe that's why he ran off when he found out that I was seeing someone."

"Does he know that it's Roman Reigns?" Dolph says.

Seth shook his head. "No he doesn't know that it's Roman, he hates me now."

"Come on he doesn't hate you." Dolph sat back down.

"He hasn't spoken to me since he found out Dolph." Seth says. "I feel like I've lost my best friend and I just hope he'll talk to me when he wakes up."

Dolph was about to respond when the door opened and Evan walked in. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Your mom told me to come and get you because their about to head home." Evan says. "Seth I'm really sorry about Randy and I hope whoever did this is put behind bars."

"Thanks Evan." Seth says.

When Evan left Dolph walked over to Seth and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay, not with just Randy but with this stuff with Roman. I don't want to just leave you."

"I'll be alright." Seth says. "I'm just going to hang out here until they tell me that I have to leave."

Dolph nodded. "I'll call you later then."

Seth watched him go then looked back to Randy. "How could I not have seen how you felt about me Randy, I'm sorry." Suddenly his phone started ringing and when he pulled it out he saw Roman's name flashing on the screen. He pushed end and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

**...**

Roman lowered the phone from his ear and sat it beside him on the bed. He never should have answered his phone when Eve called him. That one phone call ruined his entire life and he didn't know what he was going to do now. He was glad that he was home alone, he didn't want to have to face his father. He then heard knocking on the door and went downstairs to answer the door, it was Eve. "Hey Eve, now is not really a good time.

Eve frowned and walked into the house. "Roman is there something else going on here that I should know about because you just dropped me off without even a goodnight, is something wrong."

Roman sighed. "I can't do this with you anymore Eve. This whole relationship was a mistake from the beginning and I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry Eve but I'm in love with someone else."

Eve nodded. "I kind of knew something else was going on."

"Look I really do like you but as a friend." Says Roman. "That's all I can ever be to you, nothing more."

Eve sighed. "Well okay then, I have to go." She turned and walked away.

Roman couldn't help but feel bad but at the same time he felt relieved. He went back inside and plopped down on the couch before grabbing the cordless phone. Nervously biting his bottom lip he dialed Seth's number and put the phone to his ear. He wasn't surprised when it went straight to voicemail so he decided to leave a message. 'Seth I know that you're upset with me but you have to give me a chance to explain. It's not what you think with Eve, I was only going out with her to get my dad and friends off my back. I swear to you that I've never done anything with her. I've always loved you and only you and I'm sorry for keeping this from you. Seth I-" He looked towards the door when it opened just as his father walked in, clearly irritated about something. "Dad, are you alright?"

"No I just had a horrible day at work." Rory says. "One of those fairies I work with gave me a hard time and I nearly bashed the guys face in. I'm so sick of those things parading their filth around me."

Roman swallowed, ended the call and sat the cordless phone on his lap. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry about, it's not like you're one of those fruit loving freaks." Rory removed his jacket and headed for the stairs. "I need a shower."

Roman stayed silent as his father stalked up the stairs. Now he knew that his father would never do anything to hurt him but a small part of him feared that he would if he ever knew the truth about him. Laying back on the couch he closed his eyes and thought about Seth. He couldn't believe after everything they've been through it was really over.

...

**Saturday** **afternoon**

Roman couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He walked up the the front counter and cleared his throat. "Um can you please tell me what room Randall Keith Orton is in?" After finding out what room Randy was in he headed in that direction. Slowly pushing the door open he found Randy motionless on the bed and Seth sitting next to the bed, his head resting on the bed, "Hey Seth."

Seth's eyes shot open and he turned to find Roman standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. "What are doing here?"

"I wanted to see if Randy was okay." Roman says. "I still can't believe that Dean would do something like this." When Seth turned away from him he sighed. "Come on Seth will you just let me explain."

"I heard enough in your voicemail last night and I don't need to hear anything else." Seth says. "If it's alright with you I'd rather be alone."

Roman walked father into the room. "Seth that thing with Eve was nothing, I only went out with her to get Dean and the rest of the team off my back, didn't listen to my voicemail?"

"No when I saw that it was you I deleted it." Seth says. "I already know what you're going to say. That she didn't mean anything to you, you never meant to hurt me and you're sorry for lying. Well I don't want to hear anything that you have to say so will you please just go."

"Hey Seth I only could find an apple-" Dolph says entering the room. He stopped at the door when he saw Roman standing next to Seth. "Roman, I didn't expected to see you here."

"He was just leaving." Seth says turning back to Randy.

Roman watched Seth a moment before turning to find Dolph smiling at him. "Why the hell are you smiling at me Ziggler?"

Dolph shrugged. "No reason, I just never thought you played for the other team."

"Dolph!" Seth yelled turning to him. "What part of keeping your mouth shut don't you understand."

"What's the big deal anyway so he like boys, there's no problem with that." Dolph says. "What are you so afraid of?"

"This doesn't concern you so why don't you just butt out." Roman says.

"If this has something to do with Seth then it has something to do with me." says. "Right Seth?"

"Can you give us a minute Dolph." Seth says getting to his feet.

"Alright I know when I'm not wanted." Dolph turned and left the room.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know Seth but all I'm asking for is atleast five minutes." Roman says.

"Who is she?" Seth asked.

"Her name is Eve torras and I've known her since the beginning of the school year." Roman starts. "I never felt anything sexual towards her but everyone around thought we'd make the perfect couple. As time went on she would particularly throw herself on me but I'd just push her away. Dean started to joke about it, saying that maybe I'm just not increased because I'd prefer something more masculine. My dad didn't make it easier with his constant pestering about how people like us didn't deserve to live and always saying he's proud to not have a homosexual son. I just wanted them all to butt out of my personal life and dating Eve seemed like the perfect escape. I know it was stupid but at the time I felt like I didn't have any other choice." He looked up at Seth to find him staring at the floor. "I swear to you Seth that I've never done anything with her, you're the only person I care about and I can't lose you. I'll do anything you want just don't leave me."

"What I want is to be happy!' Seth yelled. "I want to be with someone who isn't ashamed to admit that he's gay. Who isn't afraid to admit how he really feels about someone. I want someone to hold hands with, go on dates with and I know it sounds corney but that's what I want. You can't be that guy for me Roman and no matter how much I want it you never will. I should have listened to my gut the day we starts this, walked away and never looked back. Then we wouldn't be standing here right now and I wouldn't feel this way. Now you don't have to worry about getting caught with me, you're free to do whatever you want with whoever you want because I'm done. Now will you please just go and leave us alone."

Roman watched as Seth slowly turned away from him and as much as he wanted to reach out and touch him he didn't want to do anything more to make Seth hate him. Silently he turned and left the room and his heart behind. As he headed for the elevators he bumped into Dolph. "Watch where you're going?"

"Whoa, I'd take it things didn't go well with you and Seth." Dolph says. "Look I'm sorry, as much as I do hate you Seth really does care for you."

"Did." Roman says pushing the button. "Whatever Seth and I had it's over now and I have only myself to blame for that." When the doors opened he stepped inside and stayed silent as the doors closed.

When the doors closed Dolph turned and headed back to Randy's room and when he got there he saw Seth standing over Randy, clearly rattled. Randy was awake and trying to pull the tube out of his mouth while Seth tried to stop him from doing it. He left the room and went to get help. Moments later he was escorted out of the room along with Seth. Ten minutes later the door was still shut. "Do you think he's okay in there?"

"I hope so." Seth looked down the halls and saw three police office barreling down the halls before the stepped into Randy's room. When the door opened he managed to get a glimpse of Randy who was hunched over the side of the bed, vomiting. He started to wonder if Randy was still mad at him and the more he thought about it, the more he thought of Roman and his betrayal.

**...**

**A/N Don't worry guys Dean and the others will be in my next chapter. Thanks all those who took the time out to read my little story and I'll have more for you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: The secrets out

Seth was about to lose it, about fifteen more minutes had passed and he still wasn't allowed to go back into Randy's room. The nurses and doctors all left but the three officers remained there. He knew that it had something to do with the statement he heard a few nurses talking about earlier but he thought they would give Randy time to recover before they started asking him questions. He turned his head and saw Kofi, Evan and Daniel walking towards him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"No ones answering their phones so we came down to see how Randy's doing." Daniel says. "Sorry I haven't been by yet but somehow my mom is still upset with me after that fight broke out on the field. Anyway how is he?"

"Well he's awake now but there's cops in there trying to get Randy's statement about what happened that night." Dolph says. "No one is allowed to go in until they're done. Which could last forever because we've been sitting out here for nearly an hour. What the fuck is taking them so long."

"Relax." Dolph says. "Everything is going to be alright."

**...**

Dean laid awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He hasn't slept or left his room since the night Randy was attacked. He still couldn't believe it happened. Yeah he hated Randy's guts but he would never wish anything like this upon anyone. Suddenly he heard sirens getting closer and closer to his house and before he knew it flashing lights appeared in his window. He slowly got up and walked over to the window. Two cop cars were now in his driveway and in that moment he knew it was over. He got up and slowly made his way downstairs, stopping at the very bottom. He could hear his dad talking to one of the officers and peaked around the corner just as he let them in. One of the officers saw him and walked directly in front of him, he swallowed.

"Dean Ambrose?" The officer says.

"Yes." Dean says.

"I'm sure you know what this is about son." The officer says. "We need you to come downtown with us an answer a few questions as to your whereabouts Saturday night."

Dean was terrified and when he looked at his father he saw the same thing in his eye. Now he wasn't a perfect kid, in fact he was quite the troublemaker but he's never been in this kind of trouble. He put on his shoes, jacket and followed the officers out of the house and over to one of the squad cares. When they opened the door he climbed into the back seat but before the officers closes the door his father walked over to him. "Dad I-"

"Don't talk, I'll be down with you soon and then we'll figure this who thing out alright." Dale patted his son on the shoulder before backing away and allowing the officer to close the door. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." He could still see the fear in his sons eyes as the police car started up and pulled away from the house. He quickly went back inside, got dressed and headed down to the police station himself.

**...**

Seth was asleep in the waiting room when he was shaken awake by a nurse. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly sitting up.

"Nothing." The nurse said. "I was just letting you know that the officers were gone and you can go and see your friend Randy if you like."

"Thank you." When she left Seth wiped his face and headed over to Randy's door. When he pushed the door open he saw Randy smiling and talking to Dolph and the others, his right eyes almost swollen shut. Suddenly Randy's looked over and saw him, the smile he once saw was now gone and Seth took that as a sign that Randy was still upset with him, he looked down, turned and left the room without a word.

"Seth!" Dolph called out.

Randy didn't say anything as Seth left the room. He turned his head away from the door and found Dolph staring at him. "What, I didn't say anything?"

"You didn't have too." Dolph says. "The look you just gave him told him that you still hated him."

"I don't hate him and besides you don't know what this is about." Randy snaps.

"Oh I know what this is about Orton." Dolph says. "This is about him seeing someone else and you being upset because you're in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him." Randy whispers.

"Please everyone knows that you are and now even Seth." Evan says.

Randy shook his head. "How did you even know that he was seeing someone?"

"Because he told me yesterday." Dolph says. "You have no idea how worried was about you. Plus he just found out that his boyfriend was seeing another girl."

"What?" Randy asked.

"Seth was dating Ro...um I mean this guy from another school and he was in the closet." Dolph says. "They've been going out since the summer and Seth really fell for the guy but just recently he found that he has a girlfriend. God that Reigns is an asshole for doing that to Seth." He whispered a little to loudly.

"What?" Evan says. "Did you say Reigns as in Roman Reigns from Perry Mount high school."

"Awe crap." Dolph whispered. "Um before you guys say anything-"

"Man I wound have never guess that he played for the other team." Kofi smiles. "Wait till the rest of the guys hears this."

"No dude you can't tell anyone about this alright." Dolph says. "It will kill Seth and he would kill me if anyone found out. Just don't say anything alright."

"Fine but this is huge." Kofi says. "Anyway I better go, glad to hear that you're okay man but we're going to miss you out there. I mean not only are you are MVP, team captain and the quarterback but we're like brothers out there and whoever did this is going to pay big time."

Randy sighed. "Just drop it alright, I'm alright and that's all I'm focused on now. There's no need for this to go any farther and besides I know what you're thinking, Dean didn't have anything to do with this."

"What do you mean?" Asked Evan.

"He tried to stop them, it was all Bray, Wade and Chris." Randy says. "If it wasn't for Dean I probably wouldn't be here now, he saved my life and that's exactly what I told the cops."

"Well what about all the other crap he's pulled." Evan says. "Ambrose is far from being innocent."

"I know that Evan but this whole back and forth thing we have going on has to stop." Randy says. "This is mostly my fault anyway because I started this with Dean the first game we ever played with each other, let it go."

Kofi nodded. "Alright, we better go." He patted Randy on the leg. "Be back soon."

Randy watched everyone leave but Dolph. "Hey, do you think Seth is still here?"

"Well considering that he's my ride I'd say that he is." Dolph says. "I can go find him if you want."

Randy nodded and rubbed his broken arm that was in a cast. "Thanks."

Dolph hopped up and bounced out of the room. He went to the waiting room and found Seth sitting on the floor in the corner, looking down at his phone. "Haven't you ever heard how dirty hospital floors are."

Seth looked up from his phone. "I told you that he still hates me, are you ready to go?"

"No." Dolph says walking closer to him. "Randy wants to talk to you." He reached out and grabbed Seth's hand, pulling him up to his feet.

"Really?" Seth smiled.

"Go I'll be out here." Dolph says.

Seth nodded and made his way back to Randy's room. Pausing at the door he closed his eyes and entered. Randy was looking out the window when he closed the door. They stood in silence before Randy finally spoke up.

Randy looked over at Seth and gave him a small smile. "So you and Roman huh?" He watched as Seth's mouth opened and closed. "Come on Seth, you should know by now that Dolph has the biggest mouth in the world. He's never been able to keep one secret since we've known him."

"I guess I wasn't thinking about that." Seth says looking down, "I just wanted to tell someone because I was tired of keeping it a secret. I'm sorry for not telling you about him."

"It's okay." Randy says. "I never should have answered your phone that day. It was none of my business and I'm sorry."

"So don't hate me?" Seth asks while nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"I could never hate you, you're my best friend." Randy says. "And I heard about Roman having a girlfriend, are you okay?"

Seth shrugged and moved to sit in the chair next to Randy's bed. "I don't know, I'm still kind of hoping that all of this is nothing but a horrible nightmare and when I wake you'd be okay and I'd still be with Roman." He looked down and started playing with his fingers.

Randy noticed and sighed. "You really do love him don't you?"

"I really do but he lied to me." Seth says. "I thought he loved me."

"Maybe he's just afraid to come out of the closet." Randy says. "Do you remember how scared you were when you decided to come out to your parents? You were so afraid that you would lose them forever and Roman's dad is all he has. Maybe he's just afraid of losing the only family he has. I mean have you seen his dad, he's freaking huge and I believe he's a homophobe. I heard him say what a bunch of fairies we were after we beat them the first time."

"So what are you saying." Seth says. "That I should wait for him until he feels like he's ready to come out and forgive him for everything he's done."

"Just talk to him, maybe it will help both of you in the end." Randy says. Just then the door opened and Seth's father walked in. "Hey Mr. Rollins."

"Hey son." Cole says. "I heard that you were awake and i came to see how you were."

"I'm okay." Randy says. "Where's Abby?"

"She's at home but she really did want to see you. I told her that I would bring her up here next time." Cole says. "So I hear that you've already talked to the cops about what happened."

Randy nodded. "Yup, I told them all about the guys who attacked me."

"And justice will be served." Cole says patting Randy on the leg.

**...**

**Later** **that** **night**

Roman laid awake in his bed on his stomach staring the wall. Seth was ignoring him and he couldn't blame him. He had been getting calls from Wade, Jack and Bray but he was in no mood to talk to anyone at this point. He couldn't stop thinking about Seth, no matter how hard he tried. Getting up he slowly made his way downstairs and found his dad sitting on the couch watching TV. "Dad, got a minutes cause I need to talk to you about something?"

"Is this about that girl Eve?" Rory says putting the television on mute. "Did you get her pregnant or something?"

"No." Roman quickly says. "Besides I broke up with her a little while ago when she came over."

"And might I ask why?" Rory says. "There was nothing wrong with that girl."

Roman shrugged. "She just wasn't the right person for me, I've been seeing someone else dad and I really like this person."

Rory frowned and got to his feet. "Why did you say person, Roman?"

Roman looked away from his fathers glaring eyes and down at the floor. "Dad I'm gay." He whispered.

"What, speak up when you talk to me!" Rory yelled.

"I'm gay!" Roman yelled looking up at his dads wide eyes. "And I'm in love with another guy."

"You're what?" Rory yelled. "No, there's is no way that my son is a fucking faggot."

Roman watched as his dad started pacing back and forth in front of him. "Dad will you-" He was cut off by his dads fist connecting with his face. The hit surprised him and he stumbled back. "Dad-" His dad looked concern for a moment before his eyes turned back dark, in that moment he saw nothing but hate in his eyes, hated towards him. He tried to reach out for his dad but he backed away, grabbed his keys, jacket and left the house without another word. He rubbed his sore jaw and went up to his room. Walking to his window he saw his dad climbing into his truck and driving away. After a moment he got dressed and left the house himself. He silently drove down to hideaway park and sat in the driveway. Pulling out his phone he called Seth but his phone went straight to voicemail. He laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. A half hour later he was sitting in the same spot, still trying to get in contact with Seth but got no answer from him. In that moment he realized his worst fear had come true, he had just lost everyone he's ever loved and now he was alone.

**...**

When Monday rolled around Roman's mood only got worse. His dad was now avoiding all contact with him and Seth still wasn't talking to him. When he got to school he ignored everyone who tried to talk to him. He was standing at his locker when one of his teammates ran over to him. "Go away Riley."

"Dude you didn't hear about what happened?' Alex says. "Bray, Jack, Wade and Dean all got arrested for putting that kid from Derry Wood in the hospital. I Heard that Bray was getting the worst of it for some reason but no one know why. Heymon is going crazy and talking about shutting down the rest of the season because of what they did and everybody thinks those dogs are going to want revenge."

Roman started to wonder if this was the reason he kept getting calls from Bray, Wade and Jack. He was about to say something else but he was cut off by Layla yelling his name, Layla was best friends with Eve. "What's up Layla?"

"Don't whats up Layla me you asshole!" Layla yelled. "What the hell is your problem and why did you break up with Eve. Was she not attractive to you, did she not do anything for your little soldier down there."

"Back off Layla." Alex says.

"Shut up Alex!" Layla yelled glaring over at him briefly before setting her sights back on Roman. "She isn't the first girl you've turned down sexually and I know that it's not her so it has to be you. What, are you gay is that what it is?"

"Layla!" Eve yelled coming over to the group. "Let it go."

"This isn't over Roman, not by a long shot." Layla turned on her heels and walked off.

When she left Roman walked over to Eve. "Eve?"

Eve smiled. "It's okay Roman, you're secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" Roman asked.

"Whoever he is he's lucky to have someone as amazing as you." Eve turned and caught up with Layla.

Roman just watched her go, wondering how the hell did she know. Leaning against his lockers he went through his call log and saw that he had a few missed calls from Dean as well as Wade, Jack and Bray. He looked around before dialing Seth's number and putting the phone to his ear. It went straight to voicemail so he left him a voicemail. "Hey Seth, look I know you probably hate me and you have every right too but can we please meet at the park and talk. If our relationship means anything to you meet me there and if after that you want nothing to do with me then I promise that I'll stay away from you forever." About ten minutes later Roman was sitting on the trunk of his car at Hideaway park. "Come on Seth where are you?" He pulled out his phone and was about to call Seth when he saw a familiar car pull up in the parking spot next to his. He watched as Seth turned off his car, got out and made his way over to him. "You came?"

**...**

Randy had just finished eating all the horrible tasting food that was given too him and was now watching the cable less television when he heard the door open and close. "Aren't you suppose to be in school Rollins?" He says not bothering to look that way.

"It's me." A voice says.

Randy turned from the TV and saw the last person he'd ever see standing by the door. "Ambrose?"

**...**

**A/N Okay guys I hope you've enjoyed my new chapter and I'll have more for you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Peace

Several minutes had passed and the two of them haven't spoken one word to each other. Dean still stood by the door with his arms folded over his chest while staring at the ground. He had this played out ever since he was released from the police station. He was going to come to the hospital and first apologise and second to try settle their differences but now that he was face to face with Randy all of his words got stuck in his throat. He was barely able to get out the words 'It's me' when Randy spoke to him when he first came in. When he looked back up Randy was watching him with waiting eyes so he cleared his throat and lowered his arms to his side. "Okay I know I'm not suppose to be here and you have every right to kick me out but I just had to make sure that you were okay. My dad said that I shouldn't have come but I needed to see you."

"Why?" Randy asked using his good arm to pull himself up in a seating position.

"To tell you face to face that I'm sorry." Dean says. "I know I've done a lot of shitty things to you and your friends in the past but after that night I just want this all to end." Randy just watched him and it made Dean even more uncomfortable then he already was. "Well...are you going to say something or just stare at me?"

"What did they give you?" Randy asked. "I heard that Chris and Wade got a few months in juvi and Bray could go to jail but I heard absolutely nothing about you."

"Since it was my first offence I got about a thousand hours of community service, I have to pay for the damages I made to your car, I'm grounded for the rest of my life, I lost my girlfriend, I got suspended from school and my hopes of getting that football scholarship is officially in the can because I got kicked off to football team." Dean shrugged. "It's no big deal once you think about it."

"Really, you're not at all upset about this?" Randy asks.

Dean shook his head. "Of course I am but what can you do about it. All I can do is try to make things right with all the people I hurt. I know you don't really know me, I might talk big but I would never physically put my hands on anyone like they did. Give you a wedgie, tape you're ass naked to a goalpost, hell I'd even give you a nuggie if I felt like it but not that." He sighed and walked closer to the bed, "I really am sorry Randy for everything me and my teammates have put you through."

"I suppose this is mostly my fault anyway when I locked you in that dumpster." Randy says. "I was just pisses off about that fight that broke out and how you attacked Seth."

Dean tilted his head to the side. "I don't mean to be nosey but I've always wondered something about you and Seth, if you were going out or not."

Randy frowned slightly. "No we're just friends and besides he's already dating someone."

Dean nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "So what do you say, can we bury this thing between us and be civil?"

"Yeah, I think we can." Randy held out his hand and Dean reached out and shook it. "So what are you going to do now that you're off the team?"

Dean shrugged. "I haven't thought about that yet."

"Do they have a wrestling team at your school, maybe you could join that." Suggested Randy.

"Yeah maybe I could." Dean says. "I use to wrestle with Roman all the time when we were little. In fact the two of us would always talk about how we were going to become professionals and be champions one day. I haven't really thought about any of that since we joined the football team but maybe that won't be such a bad idea. What about you?"

"My season's over but once my arm heals up I'll be back next year and since it's my senior year I'll work twice as hard to get that scholarship." Randy says.

"And hey if things somehow don't work out with football you could always join the wrestling team." Dean says. "Then maybe I'll get to pin your ass to the mat and prove once and for all that I'm better then you."

Randy chuckled. "Never in your life." He winched slightly and wrapped his arm around his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Randy nodded. "Just forgot that my ribs kind of forbid me from laughing." He sighed and continued. "So you really lost your girlfriend because of this?"

"Please I can get anybody I want." Dean says "Besides she was kind of a bore anyway and I'm positive that I can find someone ten times better then her."

"I'm sure you can." Randy says.

Dean smiled and started to say something else but his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and saw his dad's name flashing. "That's my dad, I better go." He started to head for the door.

"Hey Dean!" Randy called out and Dean turned back to face him. "Thank you."

"You too." Dean pushed open the door and stepped out into the halls. "Alright one down three to go." He grabbed his phone and tried to call Roman but once again it goes straight to voicemail. He was now starting to believe that Roman was upset with him because he's been trying to get in contact with him since the huge fight between them and Derry Wood and he couldn't help but wonder why. He exited the hospital and walked across the parking lot to where his dad was waiting for him.

Dale watched his son for a moment. "How did everything go?"

"Good." Dean says. "I think things are going to get better now."

"That's good to hear because I don't want to hear one word about you messing with them kids from the other school again." Dale says. "Do you understand me son?"

Dean nodded. "Yes sir."

"Alright then, let's go home." Dale started the car and they left the hospital.

On his way home Dean tried a few more times to get in contact with Roman and after calling about five more times he gave up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Fuck." He whispered.

"What?" Dale says.

"Roman's avoiding me and I don't know why." Dean leans against window and closes his eyes.

**...**

"What happened to your eye?" Seth asked, noticing the bruise under his eye.

Roman shrugged. "I got in a fight, no big deal." His phone started ringing again but he just pressed ignore before turning his attention back to Seth.

"Maybe you should answer it because it might be important." Seth says, noticing that roman's phone has been going off since he got there.

"Whatever it is it can wait." Roman says getting off of the car.

Seth shoved his hands into his pocket. "So I'm guessing that you called me here so we could-"

"Talk." Roman says getting off of the car. "And hopefully I can convince you to give me another chance. I know I scored up and nothing I say can make up for lying to you but I miss you. I'll come out to everyone I know if you give me a second chance."

"I don't want to force you to come out Roman." Seth says.

"You're not forcing me, this is my choice and I choose you." Roman says.

"What about your dad, your friends and Eve?" Asked Seth.

"If their really my friends it shouldn't change anything." Roman says. "Eve already knows about me and I think I may have already lost my dad."

"What do you mean?"

Roman sighed and turned away from Seth. "The night you turned away from me at the hospital I came out to my dad. I told him the try about everything, how I was gay, in love with another guy and he responded by hitting me in the face. Considering that he's never put his hands on me like that before I was a little shocked and even more scared. I told Eve that I was in love with someone else that night too." Seth just watched him. "You were right about everything Seth and I'm sorry it took me losing you to realize that. I want to be that guy for you, I want to take you out on dates, hold hands with you, shout from the rooftops how madly I am in love with you. Hell if I could I would transfer to your school just to he with you." He walked closer to Seth and grabbed his hand. "You are my life and from here on out I'll be honest with you about everything, no matter how small it may be. All I'm asking for is-" He was cutoff by Seth's lips on his own and his arm instantly wrapped around the smaller males wait, pulling their bodies closer. Finally breaking apart he rested his head against Seth's. "So does this mean that you forgive me for being a moron?"

Seth smiled. "You're not a moron but I forgive you and I'm sorry about your dad."

Roman sighed and closed his eyes. "As long as I have you there's no need to worry about me." Suddenly his phone starts ringing again and he just ignores it. Seth's arms were around his neck while his head rested on his broad chest.

"Who is it that keeps calling you?" Seth asks looking up at him.

"Dean" Roman says. "He's been calling me since you two fought and I'm just not in the mood for him anymore, especially after what he did to Randy."

Seth frowned. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Dean didn't have anything to do with the attack on Randy, that was all Bray, Wade and Chris." Seth says. "Dean was the one who called the cops and got Randy the help he needed. If it wasn't for Dean who knows what might have happened to him."

"How do you know that?" Asked Roman slightly backing away from Seth.

"Because that's what Randy told me." Seth says. "He told me yesterday that all Dean did was trash his car."

"Oh well I'm still pissed off at him for starting that riot at the game." Roman says.

"I was the one who started it when I tackled him and got called for a fowl." Seth says walking away from Roman. "And besides all this is getting kind of ridiculous so maybe I should sit down with Dean and figure out why he hates me so much because I have no idea, do you?"

"No and I've asked him about that like a million times but he never gives me a straight answer." Roman says.

"What about the rest of your team." Seth asks. "Do you think you can convince them to let go of their grudge against us?"

"Do you think you can convince your team to let go of their grudge?" Roman asks.

"I don't know if I can but I know they'll listen to Randy." Seth say. "It doesn't matter that he's in the hospital he's still our captain and they would follow him anywhere. Why don't you see if john can help you."

Roman groaned. "Why John, nobody likes that stuck up brat anyway."

"What's your problem with John?" Seth asks.

"Nothing, I just don't like how everything was handed to him." Roman says. "He thinks he better then the rest of us because he has a history of champions behind him. You should have heard him when he was first named captain. Going on an on about his father and who won the championship when he was here and then he's going to do the same, it just pisses me off."

Seth nodded. "If I clear the air with Dean will you try not to be so hard on John. I mean you don't even know why he acts the way he does when it comes to football so stop jumping to conclusions and talk to him."

Just as Seth stopped talking Roman's phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Damn it Dean."

"Where does Dean live?" Seth asks.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Because I'm going to go there and see what his problem is with me." Says Seth. "While I'm doing that I want you to talk to John and then make things right with Dean. I know he may be a little hard to get along with but I also know that he's your best friend."

Roman sighed. "How about I talk to John later and the two of us go and see him together. We both can clear the air and I can finally tell him about you." He headed for his car.

"What if he freaks out or something?" Seth asks grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Like I said before if he's my friend then it shouldn't matter." Roman says. "Besides it will feel good to finally show him the real me, what do you say?"

**...**

Fifteen minutes later Seth pulled into Dean's driveway and Roman pulls in behind him. He sat in the far staring at the house when Roman came over and opened his door. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm positive now come on." Roman grabs Seth's hand and the two of headed to the front door. He watched as Seth walked away from him and leans against the wall beside the door. "What are you doing?"

Seth shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just waiting for you to open the door."

Roman shook his head and knocked on door.

Dean was just coming back from the bathroom when he heard the knocking but instead of going downstairs to get it he went over to his window and saw Roman's car in his driveway along with another one that looked oddly familiar. He wasn't suppose to leave his room or even have company but he went to answer the door anyway. When he opened the door he saw Roman standing there. "Dude where the hell have you been and what happened to your face?"

"Sorry for ignoring all your phonecalls but we need to talk." Roman says ignoring the question about his bruised eye.

"I'm not exactly suppose to have company but come on in." Dean walked away from the door and headed to the living room. When he turned back around to face Roman he found that he wasn't alone. He looked from Roman to Seth and then down to their hands which were clasp together. "Um are you trying to tell me something Roman or and I seeing things?"

Roman smiled. "Well you're not seeing things that's for sure but there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I'm gay Dean and the two of us have been dating since the summer."

"You're gay?" Dean says again. "I've known you your whole like and now you tell me that you're gay. What the fuck Roman, why didn't you tell me."

Roman shrugged causing Dean to look over at Seth who was looking down at the ground. "So what are you two in love or whatever."

"We are." Roman simply says.

Dean just shook his head. "Roman can I talk to you for a minute." He says heading for the kitchen while Roman followed. Once they were a good distance away from Seth he turned around and punched him in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" Roman asked rubbing his arm.

"For not telling me that you've been screwing boys behind my back." Dean says.

"I have not been screwing boys, it's only him." Roman says correcting him. He watched as Dean started pacing back and forth in front of him. "Dean?"

Dean stopped and looked back at Roman. "What happened to your face?"

Roman looked down. "I came out to my dad and it didn't go as I thought it would."

"Sorry." Dean knew how close Roman was to his dad and considering that he was all the family Roman had he couldn't blame him. "So have you talked to your dad since you came out to him?"

"He's been avoiding all contact with me since that night." Roman says. "So what about you, do you have a problem with me the way I am?"

"No, you're still my best friend no matter who you're interested in." Dean says. "It's just...why did it have to be him?"

Roman smiled. "Seriously man, that's what you're upset about?"

"Now the little shit knows where I live." Dean whispered. "Alright fine I'll try and make peace with him." He left Roman and went back to the living room to find Seth sitting on the couch going through one of his photo albums. "Rollins, what are you doing?"

"You looked very cute in you're little ninja turtle PJs." Seth said turning to face him. "I've always pictured you as a power rangers fan."

"Please those freaks doesn't even come close to the ninja's." Dean says sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What happened to your mom?" Seth asked, noticing that most of the pictures was of him and just his dad.

"She left when I was about three for four." Dean says.

Seth frowned and closing the book. "Look whatever I did to piss you off and make you hate me so much I'm sorry."

"It wasn't nessasearly anything you did." Dean says. "It was mainly because I was jealous and I have a really really short temper. The way you acted when we played the first time just pissed me off because you were so full of yourself and every time you would score you'd make sure I remember it."

"Sorry, I can be that way sometimes." Seth says. "So can we stop this and at least try to be friends."

Dean knew that it would take some time to get use to Seth, a long time but he was willing to try. Especially now since he's already made peace with Randy. "Fine."

"There now was that so hard." Roman says reentering the room.

"It was actually." Dean says. "So was he the reason that you were avoiding me?"

"I guess you can say that." Roman said, "I just got tired of you always putting him down and then when all the stuff with Randy happened I thought you had something to do with that as well sorry."

"That's alright." Dean says.

"So what happens now?" Seth says getting up.

"Well you don't have to worry about me on the field anymore because I'm off the team for good." Dean says. "It's all good though because now I'm going down a different path. Roman do you remember when we use to wrestle when we were younger?"

Roman smiled. "What, are you really going to join the wrestling team?"

"Why not." Dean says. "That was my first choice but I went along with football because you wanted me too. Hey, why don't you forget about football and join the wrestling team with me."

"I don't know." Roman says. "How about I think about it and get back to you."

"Sounds good." Dean says. "But seeing that I'm grounded for the rest of my life life you guys should go in case my dad pops up. I won't be back to school until next week because of my suspension so I'll just see you then."

Roman nodded and headed to the door with Seth right behind him. "See I told you that it wouldn't be so bad." He says once they got outside.

"Yeah you did." Seth says just as his phone started ringing. "Hang on." He tells Roman before answering it. "Hello...hey dad...no...alright I'm on my way...I wasn't doing anything bad there was just something I needed to do...okay bye." He hung up the phone and looked over at Roman. "Apparently my dad went up to the school to find me not there so he wants me to come home." Roman nodded and walked Seth to his car. "I'll call you later tonight okay, I love you."

Roman could never get tired of hearing Seth say those words to him. "I love you too." After about a million kisses he finally let Seth leave then went home himself. When he got there the house was dark and quiet but he knew his dad was home because he saw his car in the driveway. He walked up the stairs and to his dads room. The door was cracked open and he could see his father asleep on the bed, a couple of empty bottles rested on the nightstand. His dad hasn't had a drink since his mom pasted and now he was starting to worry. Walking back to his room he kicked off his shoes and laid down on his bed. A huge part of him was happy now that he was out to his father and close friend Dean but another part was scared, not for himself but for his dad.

**...**

**Early** **Tuesday** **morning**

Randy was just getting back to his room after another checkup when he noticed a red rose on his pillow and a white piece of paper sat next to it. "Did someone come into my room while I was gone?" He asked the nurse as she wheeled him over to his bed.

"I was told that a young man was seen leaving but they did't mintion a name." She walked over to the bed and handed Randy the flower along with the note. "I'll be right back okay."

When she left the room Randy flipped over the paper and read the words that were written on it.

**'Wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel about you'**

The card had no name and he had no idea as to who would leave it for him but that didn't stop the smile from forming on his face. It looked like he had a secret admire.

**A/N Well there you have my new chapter and I hope that you've enjoyed it, I'll have more for you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Which one which one?

Roman woke up a little later that day still feeling exhausted. Mainly because he had been talking to Seth until almost five in the morning. After showering he headed down stairs he found his dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper while a bowl of cereal sat in front of him. He wanted to talked to him but he figured that it would be no use so instead he walked to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of orange and turned to leave. He made it halfway out of the kitchen before his father's voice stopped him in his tracks. "What?" He replied turning to face him.

Rory lowered his paper and got to his feet. "I said what's his name?"

Roman swallowed. "Um you already know him, Seth Rollins from Derry Wood's highschool."

"That kid with the different color hair?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

"And how long have you two been going out?" Rory asked.

Again Roman hesitated before continuing. "Since the Summer."

"Wow." Rory says looking down at his plate.

"I knew I should have told you this a long time ago but my whole life you've raised me to believe that being gay was wrong." Roman says. "That we don't have a place in this world and you were so disgusted just by the sight of them. You hated them and I didn't want you to hate me because I was just like them. I was so scared that I would lose you if I said anything so I buried all those feelings and forgot about them. Then Seth came into my life and everything changed for me, I really love him dad."

Rory stood there a few seconds before dropping his plate in the sink and folding his news paper. Just as he was about to speak his phone started ringing and he answered. "Hello...what now... I'm a little busy...okay I'll be there in ten." He lowered the phone from his ear and looked back to Roman. "I have to go to work." He started to walk away from Roman but stopped when he saw his bruised eye, the bruise that he had made. "I'm sorry, that never should have happened and it never will again." He patted Roman on the shoulder before heading upstairs.

Roman watched him as he left then headed back to his room to get ready for school. He pulled into the school parking lot around six thirty and as he made his way inside he could hear people still talking about Bray and the attack on Randy. Instead of going to class he headed to the locker room because he had left a history book in there from last week. When he rounded the corner to the locker room he saw a few of his teammates chatting away by the door. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He could hear voices shouting inside and he immediately knew John was one of them. "Is that John?"

"What's up Rome?" Alex says. "Coach announced that after what happened to Randy he was considering shutting down the rest of the season and when John found out he blew a gasket." He stopped talking when the door opened and coach Heymon stepped out. He told them to get to class before walking off.

Heath watched him go then pushed the door to the lock room open just in time to see a helmet smack against the wall next to him. "Whoa." He backed out of the room and looked at the others. "Man that dudes crazy when he gets upset."

"Move out of the way." Roman says pushing past Heath and going inside. John was now sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. "Feel better now that you've destroyed the locker room?"

John looked up and shook his head. "I'm not in the mood for your criticism on how perfect my life is and how everything has been handed to me." He snapped. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not here about that, what's going on?" Roman asks sitting down across from him.

"My dad is going to kill me." John whispered leaning back against the lockers.

**...**

**Perry** **Mount**

Seth was just getting out of first period when his phone started ringing. He was about to ignore it but when he saw that it was Randy he answered it. "Hey Randy what's going on?"

"Hey, did you stop by here this morning before you went to school?" Randy says.

"No, I didn't leave the house until around six forty-five." Seth says getting his books out of his locker. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't laugh but someone came to my room this morning and left a flower on my pillow alone with a note that read; I wish I had the courage to talk to you." Randy says.

Seth smiled. "Oh my god you have a secret admire. Did they know who it was?"

"No, all they said was a young man was in my room shortly and that he was blond." Randy says.

"Blond huh." Seth scanned the halls and spotted Dolph heading his way. "Well you know Dolph is blond and he said he had something important to do this morning when I backed if he needed a ride to school. Maybe he took a detour on the way here."

"It wasn't Dolph." Randy says.

"And how do you know that when no one knows who this guys is?" Seth says.

"I just know it's not him because I know his handwriting." Randy says. "It's sloppy and he always has something misspelled and besides I don't think Dolph is gay."

"Well no one has ever seen him with a girl so you don't know that's he's straight either." Seth says just as the bell started ringing. "That's the bell, how about I come up there after school and see if I recognize the hand writing."

"Alright later." Randy hung up the phone and picked up the piece oof paper. Whoever sent him this note couldn't have been Dolph, could it. He looked up when a nurse walked into his room. "Are you sure that you don't know who the guy was that came by my room earlier."

Jackie sighed. "Randy I'm positive that I don't know who the kid was. All I saw was that he was blond."

Randy groaned and stared down at the piece of paper. He started to think of every male boy at the school that had blond hair but when he realized that it was a lot he changed his mind. It could be anybody.

**...**

Dean was lying face down on his bed with his pillow over his head when he heard his door open and close. He already knew who it was so he didn't bother looking up.

Dale walked around his sons messy room and over to the window. "I'm about to leave for work and I need your car keys."

Hearing that caused Dean to turn over onto his back. "What do you mean?"

"Because I told you not to leave the house." Dale says. "Where did you go this morning?"

"Nowhere imparticular." Dean says. "I just went for a drive to clear my head. Being stuck in the house is already starting to get to me and I just needed some air." He turned to lay back down. "The keys are in my jacket pocket by the computer."

Dale looked over at the computer then back to Dean. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Dean mumbled into the pillow.

"Is Roman still not talking to you?" Dale says.

"No I talked to Roman yesterday and we cleared everything up." Dean says.

"Then what's bugging you?" Dale leans back against the wall and folded his arms. "Have you talked to Renee lately."

Dean turned his head to face his dad. "You mean since she broke up with me, no and I don't expect to hear from her again."

"Is there someone else."

Dean thought for a moment before burying his head back into the pillow. "Ugh just forget about it, it's never going to happen because I've screwed things up too much and missed my chance."

"How do you know that if you don't say anything." Dale says. "You never know that he might feel the same way about you."

Dean snorted. "I doubt it and besides all I'm going to do is bring him down." He turned back onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Does Roman know?" Dale asked.

"No." Mumbled Dean.

"Well maybe you should talk to him about it." Dale says. "This guy you like goes to your school so I know that Roman could help you better then I can. You just told me that he came out you so now maybe you could tell him your secret that you've been keeping locked up. You can't keep going on with only me knowing that you're gay or what you call bisexual."

"He doesn't exactly go to Perry Mount and besides it's useless." Dean says. "Just forget about it okay, I'll be fine." He laid there until he heard his door open and close and when he peeked his head from under the pillows his father was gone. Sitting back up he leans against the headboard and pulls out his cellphone. He scrolled through his call list before finally landing on the number he was looking for. His finger hovered over the call button for several seconds before he pressed end and chucked his phone onto the bed. "Fuck." He laid back down, covering his face with his arm. He knew his dad was right about Roman understanding but he was so scared to do anything about this. So in that moment he decided that he would do absolutely nothing about it and maybe those feelings would go away but considering that he's had these feelings since the school year started he doubted it.

**...**

**Later** **that** **day**

John was still pissed off about the possible ending to his highschool football career but his talk with Roman went surprisingly good. The two of them were able to settle whatever differences that they had and he even realized that Roman wasn't so back. They were just getting out of last period and John was getting his books out of his lockers when he was joined by a few friends. "Hey guys."

Cody leans against the lockers and folded his arms. "So I heard that you and John made piece with each other."

"Yeah." John says. "He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"So were going to go down to the park and play a little football, do you want to join us?" Alex asks.

"You always know that I'm down for football." John says closing his locker. "But I have to stop by the hospital today so I'll just meet you guys there."

"The hospital?" Heath says. "What's at the hospital?"

"None of your business, I'll see you later." John stuffed his books into his book bag and headed down the halls and out of the school. About ten minutes later he pulled into the hospital parking lot grabbed a small box from the back seat and headed inside.

**...**

Seth read over the note a few times before looking back to Randy who was watching him. "I'm sorry I have no idea who's hand writing this is. At first I thought it was Dolph's but you're right this handwriting is just to perfect." Just then they were interrupted by Randy's nurse coming in with a small box. "Seriously." He jumped up and ran our of the room just in time to see a blond guy around his size walk into the elevator. "Damn it." He headed for the stairs in hopes of catching the guy before he got out on the first floor but when he stepped out he bumped into someone else who was walking by. "Sorry I didn't...he looked up when he saw Dean standing in front of him. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"You're the police now Rollins." Dean says. "It's none of your business why I'm here now if you'll excuse me."

Before Seth could say anything else Dean walked away from him. He started to follow him but decided not too, instead he headed back to the elevator and pressed the up button and when the doors opened he came face to face with John. "John."

"Hey." John cleared his throat. "You here to see Randy, how's he doing anyway?"

"He's good." Replied Seth. "You can come up to see him if you want."

"Naw that's okay I have to get going but tell him that I'm glad that he's okay." With that John left Seth and headed out but as he made his way to his car he heard someone honking their horn. After scanning the parking lot he spotted Dean and walked over to him. "Ambrose, what are you doing here?"

"Just dropping something off, you?" Dean says.

"Same." John says. "I heard about what happened to you and if you weren't grounded I'd ask you if you wanted to come to the park and play some ball with the rest of the guys."

"Naw I'm not even suppose to be out now." Dean says. "I guess I'll see you around." After saying goodbye to John he headed back home.

**...**

Seth went back to the room to find Randy eating a piece of chocolate. "Was there another note or did this guy just send you a box of chocolate."

"There was a card but all it had on it was a heart." Randy says tossing Seth a piece of chocolate. "Did you see anyone when you ran out there?"

Seth shrugged. "I saw Dean and John but I doubt that one of them sent it."

"The nurse said that he was blond and both John and Dean are blond." Randy says. "When you ran into them you didn't see them with anything?"

"No and they both looked like they were leaving anyway." Seth says. "It's kind of hard to believe that either one of them are sending you stuff because I always thought they hated us. If it was one of them who would you like it to be?"

"I don't know." Randy says. "John is cute and so is Dean but...I don't know."

Seth sighed and shook his head. "Could you see yourself with one of them?"

"Seth can you stop asking me all these questions." Randy says. "And besides shouldn't you be heading home?"

Seth held up his hands. "Alright fine I won't butt in but if you need anything-"

Randy smiled. "I know, you're there."

**...**

**Later** **that** **night**

Cole was sitting on the living room couch watching SpongeBob with his daughter Abigail when he saw Seth creeping down the stairs. "Seth, are you coming to watch SpongeBob with us?"

"Actually I needed to tell you something." Seth says, "Something I've been afraid to tell you since the summer."

"And what's that?" Cole asked removing his arm from around Abigail.

"Well you know that linebacker, Roman Reigns, from Derry Wood?" Seth asked and his father nodded. "Well the two of us have been going out since the summer."

"Sethie has a boyfriend!" Abigail yelled jumping up on the couch.

Cole grabbed Abigail to stop her from jumping then turned back to Seth. "Really, well why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"Roman and I just went through a little rough patch but now that we're back together I wanted you guys to meet him." Seth says sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"This sounds pretty serious." Cole says. "Tell me something though, have you two been intimate yet." When Seth looked away from him he knew the answer was yes. "Okay then at least tell me that you've used protection."

"Of course we used protection dad." Seth says.

"Alright alright, no need to get loud." Cole says.

"So do you want to meet him?" Seth nervously asked.

"Why not." Cole says leaning back on the couch. "I've never actually talked to him before but I've seen him play and he's certainly better then the average player, even better then my little wide receiver."

Seth frowned. "Very funny, you really think he's better then me dad?"

"Of course not I was joking." Cole says. "But why don't you invite him over for dinner tomorrow night. Since your mom and I are both off we can get to know him."

Seth smiled. "Okay, I'm going to go call him now." Seth bounced up the stairs and up to his room. Sitting on his bed he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed Roman's number.

"Hey Seth, what's going on?" Roman answered.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Asked Seth.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Well I finally told my dad about you and he wants to meet you so he's invited you over for dinner tomorrow." Seth says. "Would you like something like that?"

"Yeah." Roman says. "I've always wanted to meet your folks and your sister for the longest time now."

"Great, I'll let my dad know." Seth lays back on his bed. "Speaking of dad's have you made any progress with your dad?"

"Well he's talking to me so I'd say that's a start and he even asked about you." Roman says. "We talked more when I got home from school and he even wanted to meet you soon."

"I would love to meet him too." Seth says glancing over at the clock.

"Good." Says Roman. "Anyway I have to go because the pizza just got here and my dad and I are going to watch the game. If I don't cal you back later on tonight I'll just talk to your tomorrow okay."

"Okay, I love you."

Roman smiled. "I love you too." He ended his call with Seth, grabbed two soda's from the fridge and headed back to the living room where his father was waiting for him. The two of them sat down and spent the rest of the night watching football.

**...**

**Coming up Roman meets Seth's family and Randy finally comes face to face with his secret admire. What will happen and will Randy feel the same way for his admire?**

**A/N Thanks for reading and I'll have more for you soon. Please leave your thoughts if you have the time.**


	9. Chapter 9: New enemies & New beginnings

**A/N ****WARNING for M Language at the beginning of this chapter.**

Now that Roman was out to his father and Dean he decided to come out to everyone else. First he came out to his teammates who were all cool with it, then word got around and before he knew it the whole school was talking about him. Most people were accepting but a few others expressed their disapproval with looks and hurtful words but two of his fellow schoolmates expressed their feelings in a more violent way and their names were Luke Harper and Eric Rowan. Luke and Eric were also close friends with Bray and the three of them were always together when Bray wasn't playing football. Now that Bray was gone the two of them kept to themselves. Roman was always cool with Bray but he hated Eric and Luke and they didn't like him either. As the day went on Luke and Eric continued to be a thorn at his side and he was getting tired of it. Finally when the last period ended Roman couldn't wait to get out of the school and away from them but no such luck because as soon as he exited the school he found both of them standing by his truck. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Eric says slowly pushing himself off of Roman's truck. "Just want to ask you a question, who's the bitch in your relationship?"

"Fuck off Eric, since we all know that you two have been screwing each other since you met." Roman says glaring at Luke. "Now get the fuck off of my truck!"

Luke smiled and stepped away from Roman's truck. "No need to get your panties all twisted up." He looked over at Eric. "Let's go Rowan, Roman here probably want to get home to see that little faggot of his Rollins."

Before Roman know it he had Luke by the collar of his shirt, pressed against his truck. "If you ever call him that again you live the rest of your life eating through a straw." He growled.

Luke chuckled. "Better then living the rest of my life as a cocksucker."

Roman pulled back his fist and punted Luke square in the jaw. As Luke tried to regain his senses Eric grabbed him from behind and slammed him against his truck and before he knew it he was getting attacked by both Eric and Luke. It barely lasted five seconds before they were yanked away by John, Cody, Heath and Alex who were now taking the fight to Rowan and Harper before they had enough and ran off. He sat up and leans against his truck. "Fucking assholes." He turned his head and spit blood from his mouth.

John looked down at Roman and held out his hand. "Are you alright man?"

"Yeah." He replied taking John's hand and pulling himself up. He wiped himself off before digging into his pocket for his keys. "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for." John says,

Roman got into his car and silently drove home. When he pulled into his driveway he was relieved to not see his dad's car there. He was still pissed off about Rowan and Harper but that dissolved when Seth entered his mind. Tonight was his big night with Seth and his family and nothing was going to ruin that for him.

**...**

Randy was currently waiting impatiently for his nurse to get back to his room so he could go outside. He eventually got tired of waiting and proceeded to transfer himself from the bed to his wheelchair which he was forced to used. He was still slightly sore but was able to sit up and swing his feet off the bed but just as he was about to reach for his wheelchair the door opened. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Dean shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, it's getting kind of stuffy in here so my nurse was about to take me outside." Randy says.

Dean nodded. "Well do you think we can talk for a second because I really need to tell you something?"

Randy thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I have to wait for my nurse to come back anyway."

Dean nodded, pulled up a chair and sat down, facing Randy. He didn't think he'd been this nervous in his life as he kept his eyes everywhere but on Randy.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Randy had a pretty good idea why Dean wanted to talk to him but he wasn't positive and he didn't want to jump to conclusions so he decided to wait it out.

Dean looked over at Randy before speaking. "Look I know I'm not you're most favorite person in the world and I know you hate me but I don't completely hate you, I never did."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"The first game we played at the beginning of the year was when I felt something for you." Dean says. "Yeah a part of me hated your guts but an even bigger part developed feelings for you. As time went on those feelings only intensified and after what happened I didn't think I would get the chance to tell you how I feel about you."

"I'm confused, If you've had all these feeling for me like you say you do then why did you do all that stuff to me in the first place." Randy asked.

Dean shrugged and looked down. "I didn't think you felt the same way about me and I also thought you were dating Seth so I got a little upset and jealous. Now that we've decided to be friends and since you wasn't with Seth I thought...well I don't know what I thought but I wanted you to know the truth."

Dean finally looked up at him and Randy could see that he was fighting back tears, something he's never seen with his own eyes. "So you sent me the flower and the box of chocolates?" Dean nodded and Randy shook his head. "You having feelings for me that's kind of hard to believe."

"I know but it's true." Dean says. Randy just stared at him so he took that as a sign that Randy didn't feel the same way. "It's okay though, I knew it was a long shot that you would feel the same way about me anyway." He got to his feet and shoved his hands back into his pocket. "Good luck with the rest of your recovery and I won't be back to bother you." With that he turned and headed for the door.

"Dean wait!" Randy called after him but he was gone.

When Dean got to the elevator he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hi this is Dean Ambrose and I'm calling to cancel my delivery...no there wasn't a problem it's just things didn't work out like I hoped they would...thank you." He pressed the down button and as he waited for the doors to open he was joined by another nurse.

"Hey Dean." Kelly says. Kelly went to Perry Mount with Dean and was going out with John. She sometimes did volunteer work at the hospital.

"What's up Kelly." Dean says.

"Nothing much." Kelly says. "What's up with you, you look like you just got your heart broken."

Dean shook his head as the doors opened. "Something like that, I'll see you later." He walked into the elevator and leans against the wall as they closed.**  
**

**...**

**Later that night**

To say that Roman wasn't a nervous wreck wound be an understatement. After searching for nearly an hour he finally decided to be casual and wear jeans and a tee-shirt. It was fifteen minutes to seven so he grabbed his jacket, keys and headed out. He pulled into Seth's parking lot a little after seven and just stared at the house. After taking a few deep breaths he turned off his car and made his way to the front door. After knocking a few times he stepped back and waited. Seconds later the door opened and a man with hair slightly shorter then Seth's walked out. He cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Hello Mr. Rollins, my name is Roman Reigns."

"It's nice to finally meet you Roman." Cole reached out and shook Roman's hand. "Come on in." The two walked through the house and to the living room. "My wife and son just stepped out for a moment and they'll be back shortly but you can help me in the kitchen."

Roman nodded and followed the older male to the kitchen where he saw a little girl who he assumed was Seth's sister setting the table. He smiled. "You must be Abigail, Seth told me a lot about you."

Abigail smiled. "Sethie's boyfriend is cute daddy."

Cole laughed. "I'm sure he is."

Roman and the others completed setting the table and just as they finished he heard the door opened and close. Moments later a woman appeared with bags.

"You must he Roman." Sarah says sitting the bags down. "I'm Sarah, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Roman says.

"Seth is getting the rest of the bags out of the car so you're welcome to him." Sarah grabbed the bags and headed to the kitchen.

Roman watched her go then headed outside where he found Set getting several bags out of the trunk. He went over to help him. "Need some help?"

Hearing Roman's voice Seth turned around and nearly dropped the bags. "Roman you're here." He frowned when he noticed another bruise on his beloveds face. "What happened?"

Roman sighed and took some of the bags from Seth. "It's nothing, I just had a few problems with some guys at school."

"What kind of problem?" Seth asked.

"I kind of came out to my team today and the next thing I knew the whole school was talking about me." Says Roman. "It's not a big deal though okay, I'm fine."

"But Rome-" Seth starts.

"Seth I promise that I'll tell you everything later okay." Roman says. "Besides this dinner with your family is more important to me then those assholes."

Seth sighed but gave in. "Fine you can tell me later." He followed Roman into the house and to the kitchen where the others were waiting for them.

**Around 9:30**

"So forgive me for asking son but what happed to your face?" Cole and Roman were clearing the table.

Roman paused a moment before speaking. "Well now that I'm out some guys at school gave me a hard time. One of them called Seth a faggot and I got a little upset."

"I'm sorry, I remember what it was like to be in highschool. Always wanting to fit in with the popular crowd. Not wanting you darkest secrets coming to the light. Back then I was the one throwing that word around and only because my friends would do it. I didn't want them to think that I was one of them but my best friend was and I alienated myself from him because they told me to." Cole says.

"What happened to him?" Roman asked.

"He never spoke to me again after that and he ended up moving away. If I could see him today I would apologise for all the things I said to him." Cole says.

"Dad?"

Cole turned around and saw Seth standing in the doorway. "Um Abby says she's not going to sleep without her story."

Cole smiled and looked back to Roman. "Duty calls but this was nice, you should come over more often. I know Abby would love it if you do."

Roman smiled as well. "Sounds like a plan." When he left the room he looked over at Seth who was looking down at the ground. "I take it that you heard my conversation with your dad huh?"

Seth leans back against the wall. "This is all-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Seth." Roman says cutting him off. "It was my decision to come out, none of this is your fault okay." He walked over to Seth and grabbed his hands. "Hey, I love you."

Seth smiled and looked up at Roman. "I love you too and apparently so does my sister because before I left her she told me to tell you that when she grows up you're going to be her boyfriend."

Roman just laughed.

**Around** **ten** **that** **night **

Roman and Seth were about to head out when Cole asked to speak to Roman alone. So Seth stayed behind as the two of them steppes outside to talk. He was nervous as to what they were talking about but he knew better then to ease drop on his dad so he patiently waited on the arm of the couch. Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen before they finally came back inside. He immediately got to his feet. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is alright." Cole patted Roman on the shoulder. "It was nice to meet you son and be safe on your drive home."

Seth watched as his father headed upstairs before turning back to Roman. "What was that about?"

"What happened at the hospital." Roman says. "He wanted to know about the situation with Eve and he also told me that if I hurt you in any way again he would...let's just say be very very upset."

Seth smiled. "And what did you tell him?

Roman shrugged. " I told him that he didn't have anything to worry about because I'll never make that mistake again." He took Seth's hand. "Come and walk me out."

Seth walked Roman out to his truck and leans against it. "So what else did my dad says?"

"Well he wants to meet my father so hopefully my dad will want to meet him too." Roman opened his door and steeped inside. "Anyway it's a school night so I better go."

Seth closed the door for Roman and leans in closer. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Defiantly." Roman closed the space between them and pulled Seth into a kiss, a kiss that lasted almost a minute and a half before he pulled away for air. He started his truck and pulled away. "I love you two-toned!"

Seth smiled. "I love you too!"**  
**

**...**

Instead of going home Roman drove to Dean's house since he hasn't spoken to him all day. After knocking a few times he steppes back and patiently waited for an answer. A couple of seconds later the door opened and Dean's father appeared. "Hi Mr. Ambrose, I know that it's late but I was wondering if I could talk to Dean for a second."

"Sure." Dale says stepping to the side to let Roman in. "He's been in a sower mood every since I got home and he won't tell me why."

"I'll talk to him." Roman turned and headed up to Dean's room and when he got there the door was cracked open. He could see Dean lying face down on his bed with his head under a pillow. "Ambrose, what's up with you?" He asked pushing the door open. He only response was muffled words. "What, dude I didn't catch any of that."

"I said why the hell are you here?" Dean snapped.

"Your dad let me in." Roman walked over to the bed and snatched the pillow off of Dean's head.

"Roman!" Dean yelled reaching for the pillow. "Give it back!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Roman replied.

Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I kind of told someone that I like them and had it thrown back in my face."

"Really, who?" Roman asked pulling up Dean's chair from his computer and sitting down. Dean replied with another low mumble that Roman couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"Randy!" Dean yelled getting to his feet. "I've had a crush on him since the beginning of the school year and the only reason I've treated him so shity is because I thought he was going out with Seth. That's another reason why I've hated Seth so much and-"

"Whoa slow down, slow down." Roman says leaning forward. "Since when were you gay?"

"I'm not gay!" Dean yelled turning to face Roman. "I've never thought about another guy like this before and don't get me wrong I am attracted to girls but-" He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Wait a minute?" Roman says. He quickly got up and punched Dean on the arm.

"Ow!" Dean yelled rubbing his arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"I've known you you're whole life and now you tell me that you have a things for boys." Roman joked, thinking back on when Dean told him the same thing after he came out.

"Oh you're very funny." Dean sighed and looked down at the floor. "I made a complete fool of myself by going there and sending him all that stuff. I never should have said anything in the first place. He didn't even believe me when I told him and he's probably laughing about it right now."

"So what did you say to him after that?" Roman asked.

"Nothing." Dean says. "I just said that I knew it was a long shot, wished him a speedy recovery and told him that I wouldn't be back."

"So you're just going to give up, just like that?" Roman asked.

"Yup, just like that." Dean sighed and looked over at Roman. "By the way what the hell happened to you in school because Heath called me and told you got in a fight with Bray's two minions Eric and Luke."

"Yeah, they were trashing me and Seth and I got a little upset." Roman admits. He looked down and started playing with his fingers. "I'm sorry about Randy."

Dean shrugged. "Forget about it, I'll be alright." He sighed. "So how are things with you're old man?"

"Getting better." Roman says. "I just came from having dinner with Seth's family and his dad wants to meet my dad so fingers crossed."

"Well that's good." Dean looked to his door when it opened.

Dale walked into the room. "Hey, don't mean to interrupt but it's getting late and you both have school tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll call you later." Roman got up and walked out of the room.

Dale watched him go then turned to Dean. "Hey, everything okay?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine."

**...**

**2:43 that morning **

Randy laid awake in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking all day and night about his conversation with Dean earlier the day before. He still couldn't believe that after everything Dean was the one sending his things. He honestly didn't know what to do about Dean's confession. Sighing he ran his hands over his face and jumped when the phone beside his bed started ringing. 'Who could be calling this early in the morning.' He thought to himself. Reaching over he picked up the phone and put it too his ear. "Hello?" He says but he got no answer. "Hello...is someone there?" This time he heard someone clear their through then the line went silent again. "Listen whoever you are, if you're not going to say anything I'm hanging up the phone." He was about to hang up when a voice told him to wait so he did. "Ambrose, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." Dean says. He had no idea why he decided to call Randy but now that he did there was no turning back. "Sorry I know it's like three in the morning and I shouldn't be calling you but I just wanted to let you know that I was just kidding about before."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"What I said about my feelings for you." Replied Dean. "I didn't mean any of it okay so can we just forget that whole conversion ever happened?"

"Dean I know you weren't kidding about the things that you sad and I don't think that's something I can just forget.' Randy says. "Nor do I want to forget it." When Dean didn't respond he continued. "Look you ran off before you gave me a change to say anything."

"Sorry." Dean admitted. "I just didn't want to hear that you didn't feel the same way about me."

Randy sighed and used his good arm to push himself into a seating position. "As much as I've tried to deny it in the past I do have feelings for you too but never in a million years did I think you felt the same about me."

Dean sat up and leans back against the head board. "So what does that mean?"

Randy nervously chewed on his bottom lip. "Um I know you're grounded but can you stop by tomorrow...or later today since it's like already three in the morning and we can talk some more."

"Yeah I can do that." Replied Dean.

Randy smiled. "Great, by the way how did you get this number?"

"Oh I kind of harassed your nurse until she gave in and gave it to me." Dean says. He smiled when Randy started laughing on the other end. "Well I guess I'll let you go then and again I'm sorry for calling you so early."

"Don't worry, I'm glad that you called." Randy says.

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Dean hung up the phone and laid back down on the bed. He couldn't believe that that just happened. Randy just told him that he felt the same way about him and he couldn't believe it.**  
**

**...**

**Coming up...**

**Roman finally introduces Seth to his father and is surprised by the outcome while Randy and Dean sit and talk about their feelings for each other. Now that everything has settled down Roman thinks there's nothing else to worry about but with Eric and Luke continuing to cause problems for him his actions towards them might end up getting Seth caught in the crossfire.**

**A/N Well I hope you guys I enjoyed the new chapter and I promise that I'll have more romance, drama, hurt/comfort and secrets in the future. Until next time :-)**


	10. Chapter 10: Bad days & First kisses

**A/N I didn't know how long to make this chapter so I wrote it out in two parts. The second part will pick up right where the end of this one left off and it will be up a few days after this one, enjoy.**

**Thursday morning**

**Perry Mount**

"So now that Heyman assured us that our football season is going to continue are you going to keep playing?" Roman asked John as they made their way inside the school.

"I don't know." John says. "I mean I talked to my dad about how he's been pressuring me with this whole football thing and he said that it was never his intentions to do that. He says that he'll support me in whatever I decided about what I want to do. I don't know why but I've always wanted to wrestle so maybe I'll join the wrestling team."

Roman smiled. "Dean says that he might do that as well now that he's off the football team. He's actually trying to get me to join the wrestling team with him but I told him that I would think about it."

John was about to respond when Heath ran up to them. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Someone tagged your locker Roman." Heath pants out. "They wrote faggot in big red letters."

Roman frowned and followed Heath to his lockers and those words were indeed written on it. "Fucking dicks."

"Come on man you don't even know who did this." John starts.

"I already know who fucking did this!" Roman yelled.

"It was Luke and Eric." Heath says. "I saw them running away from your locker when I first got here. I had to come early because coach Heyman asked me too."

John sighed and looked from Roman to his lockers. He knew by the way Roman clinched his jaw that he was pissed. "Look Rome I know you're upset but don't do anything stupid because you know how they are, just let it go."

Roman silently got his books out of his locker and walked away from John and Heath without another word. He wasn't going to let this go, not by a long shot.

Heath looked back John. "We both know that he's going to do something stupid."

"I know." John says just as the bell started ringing. "Come on let's go."

**...**

Dean had been unable to sleep that entire night because Randy was on his mind. It was now almost eight o'clock and his dad was just about to head out for work. He waited about ten minutes after his dad left before he took a quick shower, got dressed and headed out. Not long later he pulled into the hospital parking lot and just stared at the entrance as people walked in and out. He tapped his fingers along the steering wheel and tried to talk himself into getting out of the car but he couldn't bring himself to reach for the door. Leaning back he rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes. "Come on Dean just man up and go inside." He told himself. He sat there a few more minutes before turning off the car and stepping out. Shoving his keys into his pocket he slowly made his way inside. He walked to the elevator, pushed the button and patiently waited for the door to open. Once they did he walked inside and pressed the number that led to Randy's floor. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' He swore over and over in his head. He was seriously considering turning and going the other way but Randy was expecting him. He walked down the halls and finally stood in front of Randy's door but just as he was about to reach up and knock someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a blond woman smiling at him. "Hi."

"Hi, if you're here to see Randy he's getting a quick check up." She said. "You can go on though because he should be back shortly."

Dean slowly nodded. "Thank you." He watched her as she walked away then turned and went inside Randy's room. He was surprised to see the flower he gave Randy in a small vase by the window, he smiled. Now Dean was never the romantic type, in fact he's never put so much effort into anyone but there was something about Randy that made him change his mind. He walked over and sat on the couch by the window, nervously rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans. About ten minutes later he was looking out the window when he heard the door open and close. When he turned around he saw Randy being wheeled over to the bed. He smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." Randy returning the smile.

When the nurse left he slowly made his way over to Randy. "So how did everything go with your check up?"

"Good." Randy says. "I should be able to leave some time tomorrow. I didn't know that you were coming this early. I mean with you being grounded I thought you were going to sneak out late tonight or something."

"Naw I left after my dad went to work and besides I think that he know I leave the house when he's not home." Dean says. "I haven't exactly told him about you yet."

Randy nodes. "Does he know that you're...you know?"

"Yeah, since it's just me and my dad I don't like to keep stuff from him." Dean says. "I told him that I liked a guy from another school but I didn't tell him a name." He walked back to the couch and sat down. "When did you first know that you were gay?"

Randy wheeled over to the couch as well. "Pretty much since the day I met Seth in elementary when we were seven. The two of us would always have sleepovers, camp out in his back yard and I always felt close to him. Some time later I told my dad that I liked Seth like he liked my mom and he explained it all to me. Of course I didn't understand it all back then but he just told me that I will one day I'll understand my feelings."

Dean couldn't help but feel a little jealous after hearing that. He started playing with the strings to his jacket. "So you said that you have feelings for me, when did that happen because you seem pretty stuck on Seth."

"I'll admit that it hurt when I found out about him and Roman and I'll still always care for him but I really do like you." Randy says. "Seth and I will always be friends and I'm okay with that now." They stood there in silence before he spoke up again. "Hey, do you want to get out here?"

"What, aren't you like on bed rest and not allowed to leave he hospital?" Dean asked.

"No I'm perfectly fine and besides they can't keep me here anyway." Randy got out of the wheelchair and grabbed his jacket. "Come on, let's go before my nurse comes back."

Dean smiled. "Alright." The two of them left the room, headed for the stairs and went out the back exit. He led Randy to he car and opened the passengers side door. "So where are we going?"

Randy carefully got in the car. "Somewhere we won't get in trouble for being outside of school grounds."

"I this l might know a place we can go." Dean closed the door, rounded the car to the drovers side and got inside. There wasn't many places they could go without getting in trouble for not being in school but he knew one place they could go.

**...**

**Perry Mount**

As the day went on Roman's anger only intensified. It seemed like everywhere he looked his name was written somewhere, followed by the word 'faggot.' In the bathroom's, on the desks and even on the walls in the hallway. He tried to keep his anger in control as he scratched off the vile words off a desk in his last period class but that was something he was never fully in control of. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of last period Roman quickly exited the classroom, ignoring the teacher who called for him to stop. Bypassing his locker he headed out to the parking lot and as he heard his car he saw a crowd of students gathered around it. He pushed pass them and stopped in his tracks when he saw three letters painted on his back and front window. "Are you fucking kidding me!" He scanned the crowds, saw Luke sitting on his motorcycle and charged right over to him. "You think the shit is funny Harper!"

Luke smiled. "I don't know what you mean."

"I could care less about you tagging my locker but you've gone too far by writing that shit on my truck!" Roman yelled, not caring that students were now gathered around them.

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about." Luke replied moving to get off his bike but one he did Roman pushed him. "Get the hell away from me!"

"What's the matter huh, not so big and bad without Rowan here to wipe your ass." Roman pushed him again. "Scared to face me like a man instead of doing childish shit like that." He pushed Luke again, this time a little harder causing him to fall. "Come on, you like fucking with people so much why don't you try and fuck with me and this time don't go crying to Rowan when I put you on your ass."

Luke got to his feet and pushed Roman back square in the chest. "I'm not afraid of a fucking faggot."

Roman could no longer control himself and he tackled Luke onto the ground.

John was just about to head to his car when he saw the crowd of students. He ran over, forced himself through and saw Roman on top of Luke, throwing punch after punch. Heath and Alex were also there, cheering Roman on. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?"

Heath looked at Alex who just shook his head. "Awe come on his ass deserves it after what he did."

"Get over here and help me!" John ran over to Roman and tried to pull him off of Luke. With the help of Alex and Heath he got Roman off of Luke and he ran off.

"You better run you little shit!" Roman yelled after him. He pulled free of their grip and headed to his truck.

John followed him. "Roman!"

"Leave me the fuck alone John!" Roman snapped before getting into his truck and driving off. When he got home he grabbed a bucket, sponge, soap and went back outside. He scrubbed and scrubbed but the words wouldn't once off. "Damn it!" He kicked the bucket over and walked back to the porch before sitting down on the steps. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there but soon he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his dad staring down at him. "Oh, I didn't even know that you were here."

Rory saw the red words on the front window then looked down to see his sons bloody hands. He silently walked over and grabbed the bucket before refilling it with water and soap. "So no need for me to ask what happened at school today."

Roman watched as his dad slowly scrubbed at the paint before it started to come off. He sighed. "I knew that it was going to be tough after I came out but I didn't know it was going to be this hard. The looks, the words, the hate that some people have is just too much. I almost don't want to go back tomorrow." He looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking. "Dad, would you be totally pissed if I dropped out."

"Don't be stupid." Rory walked over and sat next to him. "I know it's tough for you right now but you can't just run away and you can't let your anger take control of you like that. There's always going to be people who don't approve of what you're doing but you can't let them get to you, it will get better in time."

Roman looked over at his dad. "You think so?"

"Yeah, now come on and help me with your back window." Rory got up and headed back to the car, Roman right behind him.

**...**

**Meanwhile...**

Randy sat on the side of the dock with his feet dangling in the warm water. Dean had taken him to Haven's lake and he was glad that they were alone. He looked up from the water when Dean sat next to him. "So Ambrose do you come here often?"

"According to my dad we use to come here a lot before my mom left." Dean looked down. "He doesn't really do things like that with me anymore though. I mean he comes to my games and all but we haven't really done father son stuff in years."

"When did your mom leave?" Randy asked.

Dean sighed. "She left when I was four and my dad took it pretty hard."

"I'm sorry." Randy says. "I don't know what its like to lose a parent but it still sucks."

"It's alright." Dean says. "Now my dad and I have never been closer and I honestly don't know what I would do without him." Clearing his throat he decided to change the subject. "So since you're being released tomorrow are you going to the game?"

"Yeah." Says Randy. "It still sucks that I'm not going to be on the field this time but there's no way I'm going to miss the beating you guys are going to suffer against my team."

Dean smiled. "I wouldn't know since I decided to take your advice and join the wrestling team as soon as I get back to school. I don't really know who else is on the team but I guarantee that I'll be the best one they've ever seen."

Randy laughed. "You think that you're the best at everything don't you."

Dean shrugged. "I can't help it if I'm awesome." He looked back down at the water. "So um about you and me-" He starts but was cut off by Randy's phone ringing.

Randy frowned, pulled out his phone and frowned. "That's my dad, do you mind of I get this?"

"Go ahead." Dean decided to give him privacy so he got up and started walking around the dock. When he heard Randy call his name he headed back over to him. "Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Says Randy. "I just have to get back to the hospital because everyone is freaking out that I'm gone."

"Okay." Dean helped Randy onto his feet and they stood there staring at each other.

"This was nice." Randy says. "When I get out of the hospital we should do this again."

"Defiantly." Dean says. He couldn't stop his eyes from drifting down to Randy's lips and that's when he realized that he was still holding his hand. Clearing his throat he sighed and let go of it. "Sorry."

Randy smiled and wrapped his hand around Dean's head, pulling him into a kiss. After a few seconds he slightly pulled back and stared Dean in his eyes. "Do you think you can come back to the hospital tomorrow before I'm released?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I think I can do that." He stepped back and licked his lips. "Come on, I don't want you to get into any trouble for being out here with me." He walked ahead of Randy back to his car because he didn't want Randy to see how red his face was and after dropping Randy back off at the hospital he headed back home.

**...**

**Later that night**

**Roman's front steps**

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." Seth says.

"Yeah my whole day basically sucked but my dad made everything better." Roman says. "He talked me out of doing something stupid and even helped me wash the paint off of my truck. In his own way he even told me that he loved me."

Seth smiled. "That's nice."

Roman looked towards the house when he heard the phone ringing. "I'll be right back."

Seth watched Roman go then sat back on the steps, looking up at the sky he closed his eyes as his mind began to wonder. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a car and he opened his eyes to find a black car in the drive driveway. He looked back towards the house then at the car. After a minute of just sitting there the door opened and a man with similar features to Roman stepped out. Now he had seen Roman's father before at games but never this close and now that he has he was a little nervous, the guy was huge.

Rory stopped at the bottom of the steps and folded his arms over his chest. "So are you just going to sit there with your mouth open or are you going to introduce yourself?"

Seth's mouth closed and opened a few times before he got up and wiped his now sweaty hands on his jeans. "Um I'm Seth...Seth Rollins...nice to meet you Mr. Reigns?"

Rory watch as the smaller male held out a shaky hand towards him and smiled as he shook it. "Why are you shaking, I'm not going to bite you."

"I know." Seth quickly says. "I just...it's just...you're very...intimidating and see where Roman gets it from."

"And you're one heck of a football player Rollins." Rory says. "I'm glad that the two of us finally get to meet because I've been meaning to thank you."

"Thank me...for what?" Seth asks.

"I don't think I've seen Roman this happy." Rory says. "After my wife died we kind of grew apart from each other and I felt like he shut me out of his life. Now I feel like I've been given a second chance with him and I'm going to do everything in my power to be there for him."

Seth smiled.

"Speaking of Roman where is he anyway?" Rory asked.

"He went inside to answer the phone." Seth says motioning back towards the house.

"Well it was nice to meet you and hope to see more of you." Rory shook Seth's hand again and walked pass him into the house. He headed to the living room and saw Roman sitting the couch on the phone. He walked over and took the phone from him.

"Dad." Roman says getting to his feet

"Hey Berry thanks but I've got everything taken care of here." Rory hung up the phone and sat it on the table.

"What?" Roman asked.

Rory smiled. "I saw you two sitting outside and got Berry to call the house so I could be alone with you boyfriend. I just had a pretty good conversation with him outside and honestly I like him. He seems like a decent kid and I think he'll be good for you. I know that he's a better influence on you then your friend Dean."

"How do you know that when you just met him?" Asked Roman.

"Anyone is a better influence then that kid, he's a trouble maker." Rory headed for the kitchen. "And those were your words not mine."

Roman watched him go then headed back outside where Seth was. "Hey, what did you and my dad talk about?"

"Mostly you." Seth says getting to his feet. "He's not as scary as I thought he would be, he's actually nice. Kind of like what it was like when I first met you."

Roman smiled. "I'm so glad that I stopped being a chicken and went to Dawson's that night. Just think If I never had gotten the courage to go then we wouldn't be standing here right now and that would really really suck." He grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him close. "You are my everything and I love you so much."

It was now Seth's turn to smile. "I know Rome, you tell me that all the time."

"I can't help it." Roman closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist, slightly grazing Seth's lips with his own. "I just love it when you tell me that you love me."

Seth gave Roman a kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you too Roman and I always will."

**...**

**Friday morning**

Seth was sitting on the living room couch flipping through the TV channel's. His mother and father were already gone so he had to take his little sister to school. "Abby come on or you'll be late for school!" He yelled towards the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Abigail replied bounding down the stairs. She walked over to Seth and took his hand. "Why do I have to go so early anyway?"

"Because I have something to do." Holding his sisters hand he headed outside.

Abigail let go of Seth's hand so he could lock the door and started to head for his car but she stopped dead in her tracks. "Sethie?"

"What?" Seth turned and saw what his sister was talking about. His tires were slashed, windows busted out, a slur of hateful words covered it. "Stay here." He slowly made his way over to his car and walked around to the back window. When he looked inside he saw gay porn DVD's all over the seat. Suddenly he heard a horn and turned to see two people on motorcycles sitting there. They set there reeving their engines before shouting out more hateful words and driving off. Seth watched them go with a horrified look. All the years he's been out nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He felt his eyes starting to water but quickly wiped them away when he felt Abigail grab his hand.

"Are you okay Sethie?" Abigail asked.

Seth put on a brave face and looked down at his sister. "Yeah Abby I'm okay." He looked back at his car and thought about his parents, this was going to kill them. Reaching down he picked up Abby and smiled. "How about the two of us stay home today, you can watch SpongeBob all you want okay."

Abigail knew there was something wrong with her brother but she just shook her head before dropping it on his shoulder.

Seth wrapped his arms around her and headed back inside.

**TBC...**

**A/N In one of the upcoming chapters you guys will find out how Seth and Roman's relationship all started. ****Like I said the next chapter will pick up where there one left of. Thanks for reading and I'll update again soon. XOXO Reviews XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11: The aftermath

**Continuing from last chapter...**

Seth turned on the TV and placed SpongeBob in the DVD player. When SpongeBob came on he looked over at his sister who was sitting on the couch watching him. "You watch your movie and I'll be in my room okay." He watched as she slowly nodded then headed up to his room. Closing his door he locked it and plopped down on the bed. Grabbing his pillow his covered his head and screamed as loud as he could. He couldn't believe this just happened to him. When ten o'clock rolled around he was still lying in his bed. His phone had been ringing for the past ten minutes but he ignored it, he didn't want to talk to anyone at this point. Hours passed and before he knew it it was twelve-thirty. Getting up he walked over to his window and looked down at his car. He still couldn't believe that something like this happened. In the sixteen years that he's lived here he's never heard one homophobic slur. His neighborhood wasn't perfect but it was always safe and Derry Wood had a zero bullying policy so he always thought of this place as a safe haven. A place where you didn't have to be afraid or ashamed to be gay. Leaving his room he stopped by his sisters room and found her sleeping in her bed. Silently closing the door he headed downstairs, grabbed a trash bag and went outside. Walking to the back of his car he started tossing the DVD's in the bag alone with the broken glass. Tears rolled down his face as he started to remove the hateful words. Hearing a car behind him he turned and saw Roman staring at him with wide eyes. He watched as Roman got out and walked over to him but before he could say anything Roman wrapped his arms around his neck. He circled Roman's waist with his arms and burying his face in the crook on his neck, more tears falling.

Roman was speechless as he stared at what was left of Seth's car. Running his fingers through Seth's hair he tried his bed to sooth his upset lover. After helping Seth clean his car the two of them went back inside and up to his room. He watched from the doorway as Seth walked around the room before finally sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes on the ground. He pushed himself off the door and sat next to him. Reaching over he took Seth's hand in his own and kissed it. "It's going to be okay."

Seth sighed and rested his head on Roman's shoulder. "What are you doing over here anyway, I figured that you would be in school?"

"I was still upset about what happened the day before and didn't want to deal with those homophobic assholes again so I just stayed home." Roman says. "When you weren't answering your phone I got worried so I stopped by your school and Dolph told me you didn't show up."

Seth sat up and looked at Roman. "You came to my school and talked to Dolph?"

"What?" Roman says smiling. "I was worried about you."

Seth smiled and laid his head back down. "Well I'm glad that you came and I'm sorry for not answering when you called."

"It's okay." Roman wrapped his arm around Seth and kissed him on the head. Just then he heard a door open and slam shut before heavy footsteps made their way upstairs. He looked up at the door just as Seth's father walked in.

"Seth I've been calling you since this morning." Cole says. "Why didn't you call me about your sister, you had me worried to death."

"Sorry, after I saw my car I wasn't thinking." Seth says.

Cole folded his arms. "Don't you worry I'm going to have it fixed up in no time. Do you know anything or did you see anybody near your car this morning because it wasn't like that when we left."

Seth sighed. "There was these two guys on motorcycles and they were outside when I went to take Abby to school. I don't know what they look like but before they left they shouted out more slurs at me."

"Did you notice anything else about them?" Roman asked looking down, his arm that was around Seth was now in his lap.

Seth shrugged. "Their helmets were yellow and their bikes were black but that was about it." He looked over at Roman when he went quiet. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Roman got to his feet and wiped his face. "Will you excuse me, I need to use the restroom." He quickly left the room and went to the bathroom down the hall.

Cole watched him go then looked back at Seth. "I wonder what that was about?"

"You got me." Seth says then suddenly he frowned. "So are you going to call mom and tell her?"

"Better she hear it from me then coming home and seeing your car with no warning." Cole says. "Where's your sister, I didn't see her downstairs?"

"She's asleep in her room." Seth says.

Cole looked down the halls before turning back to Seth. "I'm going to check on her, you hang in there okay."

Seth smiled. "I will, thanks dad."

Cole left Seth's room and went to check on his daughter. After doing that he walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Moments later Roman stepped outside. "What's going on with you?"

Roman leans against the door and looked down at the ground. "The other day some guys tagged my car with homophobic words and I let my anger get the best of me and beat the crap out of one of them. Their names are Luke Harper and Eric Rowan and I'm almost certain that they are behind this. They both have black motorcycles with yellow helmets. This happened to Seth because of me, because of what I did to Luke."

"Roman you can't blame yourself for this." Cole says.

"If I wouldn't have overreacted we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Roman looked down the hall towards Seth's room. "It's my fault that's he's so miserable right now, I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing when you have nothing to be sorry for." Seth says joining the two by the bathroom. "None of this was your fault and I don't blame you for any of it. There's always going to be people like them."

"Yeah but not here." Roman says. "You always tell me this place is a safe haven for you but all I did was bring in negative energy."

Seth was about to speak but looked at his dad. "Dad can you give us a moment." When Cole left Seth took Roman's hand and they walked back to his room.

"You should hate me because I did this to you." Roman says trying to pull free of Seth's grip but he wouldn't let go. "Seth?"

"Don't be stupid Roman." Seth says. "This wasn't your fault, those guys are just assholes who gets a kick out of hurting others and making them feel like shit." Wrapping his hand around the back of Roman's head he pulled him into a kiss. "I love you Roman Reigns."

Roman gave in and pulled Seth closer. "I love you too."

They stood there holding each other until Seth finally pulled away, slightly. "So about the game tonight-"

"I'm not going to that game." Roman says. "I was hoping that I could hang out with you here."

Seth smiled. "I was hoping that you would."

**...**

**Later that night**

**Derry Wood Highschool**

Randy had been in a sour mood ever since this morning because Dean didn't show up at the hospital and he wasn't answering his phone. He climbed up the bleacher and sat at the very top on the end. As the bleachers started to fill up with parents, students and fans he couldn't help but frown. He wasn't even in the cast for that long and he'd already missed throwing the football around and being on the field with his teammates. Looking around the crowd of people he saw Dean weaving his way through people to get to him, he smiled. "Hey?"

"I'm so sorry about earlier." Dean says. "My dad was home and apparently pissed off because I kept sneaking out when I'm suppose to be grounded and he took my phone and car keys."

"Then how are you here now?" Randy asked as Dean sat next to him.

Dean smiled. "Well my radio is blaring in my room, my door is locked and I snuck out my window. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm still moping around in my room because I've done it before. I know it's risky and I might get in even more trouble but I had to see you."

"Well I'm glad that you're here now." Randy looked towards the field when the Derry Wood Dogs came out to a loud roar followed by the Perry Mount Grizzles, who had a roar of their own. He looked back at Dean and found him staring at his team. "Do they not know about you."

"No, only Roman and my dad know." Dean says.

"We can go somewhere else if you want too."

"Why?" Dean asked. "I could care less about what they say about. I like you and I'm not ashamed to admit that."

Randy looked away when he felt himself blushing just in time to see his dad and Seth's father making their way over to them. "Great my dad is coming over here."

Bob walked over and stopped front of the two. "Hey Randy, why don't you introduce me to your friend."

"You already know who he is." Randy says. "Dean Ambrose."

"The same Dean Ambrose that has been causing problems with my son Seth." Cole says folding his arms "It's nice to meet you."

Dean swallowed. "You too but Seth and I kind of buried the hatched, you could even say that we're friends."

"Really?" Randy says. "He failed to mention that to me. Speaking of Seth where is he, he said that he was coming to the game tonight."

Cole frowned. "He's not feeling well so he decided to stay home."

Hearing that caused Randy to frown as well. "Did something happen, is he okay?"

"He's fine but some guys apparently from Perry Mount destroyed his car." Cole says. "Slashed his tires, broke his windows, wrote horrible windows everywhere and tossed a bunch of gay pornos in the back seat. Roman is with him back at the house because he didn't want to be around anyone else."

"That's messed up." Dean says.

"Yeah it is." Cole sighed and turned to the filed. "Alright come on Bob it looks like the game is about to start."

Dean watched the two head to the far end of the bleachers then looked back at Randy who was looking down. "Are you okay?"

Randy looked over at Dean and smiled. "Yeah I'm okay, I just hope that he's okay."

**...**

Roman was downstairs watching TV with Abigail when he saw Seth slowly making his way downstairs, he smiled. "Hey, so you finally gave in and decided to watch SpongeBob with us."

"Hey Sethie." Abigail says sitting up. "Romie made us popcorn and I saved you a seat." She walked over to Seth and grabbed his hand, leading them back to the couch. She sat in the middle while Seth sat beside her. "Are you still sad?"

Seth smiled. "I'm okay now Abby."

"Are you sure?" Roman asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah, thank for coming over Rome." Seth says.

"Anything for you." He reached over Abigail and pulled Seth into a kiss.

"Ew, I'm telling daddy you and Romie kissed." Abigail stands up on the couch facing Seth and started jumping up and down. "Sethie can I have some ice cream."

"No." Seth says turning back to the TV. "Mom would kill me if I gave you ice cream this late."

"Please I promise that I won't tell her." Abigail says again.

"I said no Abby now sit down before you hurt yourself." Seth says. He then got to his feet. "I'll be back in a minute and Roman don't you dare give her anything."

Roman waited until Seth disappeared up the stairs then turned to Abby. "I don't know about you but I can go for some ice cream, what about you."

**...**

After washing his face and hands Seth headed back downstairs to the living room to find Abigail with her arms sitting in her lap with her eyes on the TV. Roman sat next to her with and his cheeks were puffy. "Awe seriously Roman."

"What?" Roman muffled out. After swallowing down the ice cream and getting over a brain freeze he got to his feet and walked over to Seth. "Come I just gave her a little bit, no bid deal."

"You don't know my sister like I do okay." Seth say. "Seriously, giving her ice cream is like giving the cookie monster a cookie. Have you seen how crazy he gets when he eats chocolate chip cookies."

"Come on it's not going to be that bad." Roman says. "I'm sure she-" He was cut off by Abigail screaming and turned to see her jumping on the couch.

Seth covered his ears and groaned. "Oh god Roman you have no idea what you've done." He walked over to her and sat her down but she wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"Sethie can I have some more ice cream...I promise that I won't tell mommy or daddy...can we play horsie...or go outside..no let's go in my room and play with my dollies...Sethie never plays with me Rome." She jumped up and ran behind the couch. "Catch me."

Roman looked at Seth and shrugged. "Well she's already had ice cream so what's the harm in giving her more."

Seth watched as Roman picked up a bowl from under the table, a bowl of ice cream. "Okay maybe you didn't understand me about the cookie monster."

"I understood perfectly but if she gets out of hand I'll take the blame." Roman says.

Seth held up his hands. "Fine but don't say that I didn't warn you."

Ten minutes later Roman was starting to regret not having listened to Seth. He was currently on all fours while Abigail sat on his back yelling out horsie, horsie. Seth however couldn't be more happier as he sat on the couch watching with a smile on his face. The three of them had nearly ate the entire tub of ice cream and now Abigail was all over the place. "Come on Seth you got to help me out here."

Seth smiled. "I told you what would happen if you gave her ice cream, it's like feeding that that cute little gremlins food and water after midnight."

"Yeah but I don't think she'll mutate into little killing machines." Roman says.

Seth just smiled and shook his head. "Hang on I might know something that will help her calm down a little."

When Abigail got off of his back Roman stretched and sat on the couch. "Let's rest for a few seconds and then we can play some more okay."

Abigail nodded and sat on the couch. The endless episodes of SpongeBob were still playing so her eyes went to the. Her legs were swinging back and forth while her hands rested in her lap. She was trying hard not to move but she couldn't keep herself from moving. She looked over at Roman who seemed deep into the TV. "Roman can we play horsie again."

Roman sighed and was about to reply but Seth came back in with a cup in his hand. "What's that?"

"Milk." Seth says handing his sister the cup. "Whenever Abby is hiper, upset or having trouble sleeping my mom would give her a warm cup of milk and that would always help her calm back down."

"Uh huh." Roman says. "And please tell me why you wait until now to tell me that."

Seth smiled. "Well I needed you to wear her out first, don't hate me."

Roman shook his head and looked over at Abigail as she drunk her milk. "So how long does it take for her to calm down?"

"Not long." Seth walked back around and sat down. "She'll be sleep soon enough."**  
**

**...**

**10:24 that same night.**

**Derry Wood's parking lot**

"So now that my team has beaten the Grizzles fair and square do you finally accept the fact that we're just better then you." Randy says as they made their way to Randy's father's car.

Dean smiled. "Well you're new QB needs some work but I'll admit that I was wrong about those dogs. We might be bigger then you guys but you are a hell of a lot faster." When they got to Bob's car he leans against it and folded his arms. "So are you up for going back to school next week?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Randy ways rubbing his arm. "What about you?"

"I'm just glad that I'll be out of the house." Dean says. When he saw Randy's father heading towards them he pushed himself off the car. "So um I better go before my dad gets suspicious. I don't know when but I'll see you around."

Randy nodded. "Yeah."

Dean shifted on his feet before stepping closer to Randy. "Bye." He kissed Randy turned and walked away.

Randy watched him go before his father stepped in front of him, smiling. "What?"

"You should invite him over sometime." Bob says. "Let your mom meet your new boyfriend."

Randy's face went red and he walked around to the other side of the car. Since his arm was still broken he wasn't allowed to drive his car so he was stuck with his days and his truck. "I can't wait to get this cast off." He whispers.

"What was that?" Bob asked putting on his seatbelt.

"Nothing." Randy says looking out the window. "Nothing at all."

When Dean got back home he found his dad sitting on the front steps so he walked over and stood in front of him. "Why are you sitting out here?"

"Waiting for you." Dale says. "So are you going to tell me who this guys is that has you sneaking out."

Dean smiled. "It's Randy Orton from Derry Wood"

"The quarterback?" Dean nodded and Dale shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me that he's the one you've been crushing on?"

Dean shrugged. "I didn't want to say anything unless he felt the same way about me."

"Does he?" Dale asked.

"He does." Dean sat next to his father. "He's amazing dad."

"Well I'm happy that you're happy." Dale says. "And another thing, I'm officially ending your sentence." He picked up a set of keys from beside him and held it out for Dean.

"Why?" Dean says taking the keys.

"Because I don't like you sneaking out of the house like that." Dale says. "And you really seem to like him."

Dean took the keys from his dad and looked down. "Thanks dad and I promise that I won't sneak out again."

Dale smiled. "Sure you won't."

**...**

Around eleven that night Cole came home and found Seth and Roman in the living room, both asleep. He gently shook Roman awake. "Hey, it's getting late so you should probably head home."

Roman stretched and nodded. When Cole headed into the kitchen he woke up Seth who was lying on his lap. "I'm about to head out."

"Okay I'll walk you out." Seth followed Roman out to his truck to say goodbye but as soon as he came back in his came face to face with his father who was holding the nearly empty tub of ice cream. "Um...it was Roman's idea."

Cole smiled. "I take it that you feel better."

Seth then smiled. "Yeah, being with Abby and Roman really helped me get my mind off things and I'm not saying that I'm 100% but I'm getting there."

"Thats good." Cole sighed and looked down at the nearly empty bucket. "So since you three nearly killed the ice cream I'm going to finish the rest. Do you care to join me?"

Seth groaned and rubbed his stomach. "Considering how much I ate eariler I think I'll pass but thanks. I'm just going to hit the sack."

"Alright, see you in the morning." Cole says heading to the living room.

"Night dad." Seth went upstairs and flopped down on his bed. Moments later he heard his phone vibrating and saw that he had a text from Randy asking if he was okay. He texed back that he was and said that he would call him tomorrow. He was exhaused from the night with Roman and Abby and honestly he just wanted to sleep.**  
**

**...**

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update but I still hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. The next chapter will be entitled Summer and it will be about Seth and Roman and how their relationship all started. Until next time XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12: Summer

**Flashback**

Roman laid awake in his bed Saturday afternoon staring up at the ceiling. For the past few hours he's been trying to convince himself to go through with what he was about to do. Suddenly his phone started ringing and he reached over to answer it, it was Dean. "Dean what do you want...no I already told you that I have something to do...none of your business man...I'll just call you later alright." Hanging up the phone he jumped up and went to his closet. He spent about fifteen minutes trying to decide what to wear and when he was finally done he grabbed his jacket, keys and heading downstairs. As he was leaving he bumped into his dad. "Oh sorry dad I didn't see you."

Rory noticed the black tank top and baggy jeans. "Why are you in such a rush, where are you going?"

"Just out." Roman says walking past him and outside to his car. "I'll be back before curfew." He got into his car and quickly pulled out of the driveway before his dad would ask some more questions. Using his GPS he drove on the other side of town to a place called Dawson's, a gay club he found on the internet. He would never do anything on his side of his town because one thing they didn't have was anything LGBT related and he was glad because he didn't want to be seen by anyone he knew. When he pulled into the parking lot of Dawson's he could already hear the loud music blaring. He sat there staring at the crowd of men that stood outside trying to convince himself to get out. "Fuck it." He whispered getting out and heading towards the crowd. He passed a few people that looked about his age and walked to the door where a large man was standing with his arms folded.

Brock narrowed his eyes at the smaller male and smiled. "You look lost kid, can I help you with something?"

Roman swallowed. "Um I was just trying to get in." He pulled out his wallet and pulled out his ID, his fake ID, and held it out.

Brock looked down at the card then back at the teen. "Do you think I'm an idiot kid, I can see that fake ID from here." He watched as he shifted on his feet. "What school do you go too?"

"Perry Mount." Roman says.

"What are you doing all the way on this side of town?" Brock asked again.

Roman suddenly felt uncomfortable that this man he didn't know was asking him all these questions. "I should go, sorry." He barely made it five feet before the man called him back.

"Go on in?" Brock says. "It's minor night anyway so you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"What do you mean by minor night?" Asked Roman.

"Every other Saturday night is just for the younger crowd." Brock says. "So when you get in there you'll see kids your age, there's absolutely no drinking or sexual business and you will be put out if you cause trouble."

"Who's idea was it to do a high school night like this?"

"The owners kid is gay and is also in high school." Brock says. "I guess he didn't want him going out to other clubs and possibly getting hurt so he created minor night every other weekend. That way he can keep an eye on him." He looked over the kids shoulder and saw a few guys that looked like a lot older and sighed. "Why don't you go on ahead in, I have to get back to work."

Roman frowned and turned to see the group of guys heading their way and he didn't want to be caught in the crossfire so he went inside. The bouncer was right, everywhere he looked he saw guys his age and a part of him was happy because of it. His eyes darted around the room until they spotted the bar but as he made his way through the sea of people eyes fell on him, making him feel like he was a antelope in the wild surrounded by lions. It was a weird feeling because he was much larger then everyone else but still he felt out of place. Just as he reached the bar he bumped into someone else. "Watch where you're going?"

"You're the one who bumped into me asshole." Randy snapped. He then noticed the large arms and also large tattoo.

"Watch your mouth." Replied Roman. "Before I rip it off and shove it up your ass."

"Ohh big guy with big muscles makes me shake in my boots." Randy joked. "Look I'm not sure who you are but judging by the muscles you must be the big dumb homophobic jock that likes to make others feel like their insecure and small, am I right?"

Randy?!" Seth yelled pushing the two apart. "Do you have to start something every time we come here." He looked at the guy standing in front of Randy and felt his heart skip a beat. Steel grey eyes locked onto his soft brown ones and he lost all words that he was about to say. Removing his hand from the larger males chest he cleared his throat. "Sorry." Turning around he pushed Randy away and into the crowd. "What the hell is wrong with you Randy?"

"He's the one who bumped into me and then blamed it on me." Randy snapped. "His ass is lucky that you showed up because I would have put his ass in the ground."

Seth shook his head. "God Randy you are unbelievable sometimes." He turned and walked away. "I'm going to the restroom, try not to get in a fight and get kicked out while I'm gone!" He called over the loud music.

"Ha Ha you're very funny." Randy yelled back just before Seth disappeared into the crowd.

**...**

About ten minutes later Roman was still sitting at the bar and after turning down about a dozen people he got tired and was about to leave when he decided to use the restroom first. As he pushed open the door he bumped into someone else and he was about to flip out when he saw those brown eyes again. "Hi."

Seth looked around as if the long haired, muscled teen wasn't talking to him. "Um hi, look I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it." Roman shoved his hands in his pockets. "So is he like your boyfriend or something?"

"No." Seth said a little too quickly. "Best friend is more like it, I'm Seth...Seth Rollins."

"Rollins?" Roman says. "You're on the football team at Derry Wood high school right. I saw you play last year man you're awesome."

"Thanks." Seth says. "Do you play football?"

"I didn't play last year but I'm playing this year when school starts." Roman says. "I actually go to Perry Mount."

"Really?" Seth says. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

Roman shrugged. "Well we don't really have anything like this on my side of town and plus I didn't want anyone I know to see me in a place like this one."

"That must be hard." Seth says.

"What?" Roman asked.

"Being in the closet." Seth says.

"Of course it's hard." Roman says. "Especially when your only family is your father. Me, I've pretty much always known that I was attracted to men but my fears of losing my father kept me from saying anything." He says. "It's been a few years and now that I'm in high school I wanted to get comfortable with the real me and hopefully get up the courage to tell my dad and friends the truth."

"I hope everything works out for you." Seth says. After a few minutes of silence passed he spoke up again. "Well I should probably go, it was nice meeting you." He held out his hand.

Roman smiled and shook it. "You too." He didn't know what it was but he felt comfortable talking to Seth and honestly he wanted to see more of him. As the night went on he lost track of Seth and soon came face to face with Randy on the dance floor. "Are you fucking serious, what are you stocking me or something?"

Randy smiled. "Well you're pretty full of yourself aren't you."

"Fuck you." Roman growled.

"Awe did I hit a nerve." Randy says.

Roman started to walk past Randy but stopped when he heard the other teen call him a bitch. Anger flaring he turned, grabbed Randy by the collar of his shirt and hit him in the face.

The hit made Randy stumble but just like that he was all over Roman. The fight didn't last long though and before he knew it they were being pulled apart from each other. He knew the bouncer so when they got outside he wrestled out of his grip. "Get off me!"

Brock sighed and let go of Randy. "Why are you always the one starting trouble when you come here Randy."

"Oh screw you!" Randy yelled walking off.

**...**

Seth spent the last twenty minutes walking around the club looking for Randy. After no luck he went outside to look for him. He spent about ten minutes walking around in the dark before coming up short. Walking to the parking lot he decided to wait for Randy by his car. He was sitting on the trunk playing a game on his phone when he heard someone calling his name. Looking up he saw Roman heading over to him. Sitting up he exited his game and shoved his phone in his pocket. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Roman shrugged. "I kind of got thrown out for fighting this little asshole, you?"

"I'm actually looking for my friend Randy." Seth says. "When I left the bathroom he kind of disappeared on me."

"Well he and I actually-" Roman was cut off by his phone ringing. "Sorry." Stepping away from Seth he answered his phone. "Hey dad what's going on...no I'm not with Dean...I told you I was just going out...but dad I...fine." He hung up the phone and looked back at Seth.

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked getting off of his car.

"My dad's being a dick right now, I have to go." Instead of leaving though he stayed in his spot. "Um I don't know if this is possible because we just met and all but can I maybe call you sometime?"

Seth smiled. "Yeah."

After trading numbers Seth watched as Roman got into his car and drove away. Still smiling he got back on his car and went to save Roman's number in his phone. He started to type in Roman's name but thought others would be suspicious and ask questions if they saw it so he just typed in Summer. As soon he saved the number he spotted Randy walking over to him, rubbing his jaw. "Randy, what happened to you?"

"That tattooed muscle head and I got in a fight and got kicked out." Randy says. "Who was that you were just talking too?"

Seth shrugged. "Just some guy asking if I found a set of keys around here, I told him no." Clearing his throat he sighed. "Do you want to go since we can't go back in?"

"Whatever." Randy snaps getting into the car.

Seth watched him for a second before climbing into his car as well, moments later they left Dawson's and headed home.

**END**

**,,,,**

**Present time**

**Sunday afternoon**

"Are you serious?" Seth says. He was sitting crisscross on the middle of his bed while Roman laid down next to him. Abigail was seated at his computer playing a game with headphones in her ear. "That's the reason why you hate Randy, because he bumped into you."

"You were there." Roman says sitting up. "When he first bumped into me he called me a big dumb homophobic jock and then later on called me an asshole. Over the past few months he's said a lot of shit to me and I can't stand him. Randy has a pretty shitty mouth on him and you know it."

"You make him sound horrible and he's not." Seth says. "I know that you two will click if you at least try to get along."

"Forget it because it's never going to happen." Roman says picking up Seth's laptop.

Seth sighed, reached over and closed it. "I made piece with Dean when I didn't want to because I didn't want my hatred for him to ruin our relationship. Can you at least give it a try, for me?"

Roman groaned and rested his head against the headboard. "I don't see the big deal here Seth, we hate each other and we always will end of story."

"No it's not, Roman I love you and I love Randy but I can't stand it when you two fight." Seth says. "Hell for the past few months I've had to listen to Randy as he talked trash about you and vise versa. I just don't want to be caught in the middle anymore." When Roman didn't answer him he made to get off the bed but Roman's hand reached and stopped him. Looking back he found Roman staring at him.

"You know that I will do anything for you Seth." Roman says.

Seth smiled. "So does that mean you'll do it?"

"Yeah." Roman says. "My dad won't be back until late so why don't you and Randy come over after school, I'll even invite Dean since they're kind of dating anyway."

"Thank you." Seth moved closer to Roman and pulled him into a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Roman opened the laptop once more and resumed his video. "Do you really think me and Randy can get along."

"Look at me and Dean." Seth says. "I still hate his guts but a small, teeny tiny part of me kind of likes him."

Roman chuckled and closed the labtop again. "I'm going to go take a leak." He jumped up and left the room.

Seth watched him go then laid down on his bed.

**...**

**The next day**

Dean was excited to get back to school and get out of the house but as he made his way through the halls he noticed others watching him. Some whispering, some smiling and some just staring. When he got to his locker Heath and Alex ran up to him. "What's going on?"

Alex looked Heath then back at Randy. "You know what people are saying about what?"

Dean had a pretty good idea what they were talking about but he didn't say anything. "No but I could honestly care less what those neanderthals are saying."

"So is it ture?" Heath asked. "I saw you Friday at the game sitting with Randy in the stands. People are already saying you're gay and sleeping with him."

"But what about Renee?" Heath says. "I thought you had sex with her like a million times."

"Will you get your nose out of my sex life. It's none of your business what I'm doing with Randy." Dean says getting his books out of his locker. "This is my business but if you must know the truth I'm BI."

"What?" Heath asked.

"Bi as in he likes boys and girls you idiet." Alex says. "How come you never said anything before."

"Like I said before it's none of your business." Dean replied. "Do you have a problem?"

Alex shook his head. "No we're all cool here but others might not be. You saw what happened to Roman right."

"I'd love to see Rowan or Haper try that shit on me." Dean snaps. "Those two are just like Bray, fucking cowards."

"Awe you're just mad because he put your little boyfriend in the hospital." Eric says walking up behind them.

Dean turned around and couldn't help but smile when he saw Luke's still brused face. "Wow Luke, looks like someone beat the shit of you."

"I hope it'll still be funny when I beat that shity smirk off you face." Luke growled.

"Give it your best shot Harper." Dean says. "I've beaten your ass before and I would love the chance to do that again. Expecally after that shit you pulled on Seth a few days ago."

"Rollins?" Eric says. "What, suddently you care about the little faggot!"

Dean tensed at the hatefull word and looked around as others crowded around him. His blood was boiling and he cluthed both fist, ready to beat the living shit out of both Eric and Luke but before he could do anything he was pulled back by Roman. "What the fuck?"

"You're already on strike two." Roman says. "Don't give them assholes another reason to expell you."

Eric shook his head, clearly disgusted. "Man is this whole school infected with this faggy shit."

That had done it for Dean and he pulled free of Roman's grip and turned on his heels. But before he could do anything another fist came out of nowhere and hits Eric in the face. Mouth open he looked at the face the fist belonged to. "Cena?"

"I never liked them anyway." John says as they ran off.

"Well look at Mr. Kiss ass sluming it down here with the rebels." Dean says. "Your teachers will be so dissapointed that you would result to such violence to solve a problem. They might even stop letting you be their little teachers pet, I know you live for that."

John's smile fell and Roman couldn't help but laugh. "Come on let's go."'

**...**

**Derry Wood**

**Lunch**

Randy was currently sitting at the table letting some of his classmates sign his cast. Seth sat next to him while Dolph and Evan sat across from him. "You know ever since I came back people have been bending over backwards for me. I've been getting attention from people I've never even talked too."

"I guess everyone feels bad about what happened." Seth says. "So do you have something to do after school or can we hang out. I have somewhere I have to go and I don't want to go by myself."

"Where do you have to go?" Randy asked as they packed up their tray to leave.

"Just a friends house." Replied Seth. He knew Randy would never go with him if he even mitioned Roman so he didn't. "We won't be over there long there is just something that I need to do. So will you come with me?"

"Sure." Randy says. "I'll just call my dad and tell him I'm leaving with you so he don't have to get off of work to take me home."

"Great." Seth says. "I'll catch you guys later." After getting rid of his tray he left the lunchroom and went to the bathroom. Pulling out his phone he called Roman who didn't answer so he left him a text. Walking over to the sink he washed his hands then his face. "Hope this brillent plan of your's works Rollins." Drying off his hands left the bathroom. As the day went on Seth only got more and more nervous about what was going to happen later that night. He was now sitting in his last period class doddling on his sheet of paper. He was so far gone that he didn't notice the teacher standing in front of him until the paper was taken away. He looked up to see Mr. Harris glaring down at him. "Did you say something?"

"Mr. Rollins would you like to go to the front of the class and repeat everything that I just said?" Mr. Harris says.

"No sir." Replied Seth sitting up.

"Then pay attenention." Mr. Harris crumbled up the paper and walked back to the front of the class to resume his lession.

Seth wiped his face and opened his text book but he still didn't know what was going on so he just went along with whatever Mr. Harris was saying. When school was finally over Seth drove home with Randy in his dads car, since his was still in the shop, so they could both change. Twenty minutes later they made their way to their destination.

Randy stared out the window just as they passed a sign that read; now leaving Derry Wood, he frowned. "Seth where are we going?"

"I already told you." Seth says keeping his eyes on the road. "Just a friends house, there's something improtant that I have to do." Five minutes later they pulled into a driveway and he turned off the car. "Here we are."

Randy looked out the window. "Nice house, who lives here?" When Seth didn't aswer him he turned and found him getting out of the car. "Seth?" Getting out he followed Seth to the front door. "Come on you've been ignoring me everytime I ask you who's house we're going to."

"You'll see." Seth says knocking on the door. Moments later it opened and Dean appreared, he smiled. "Hey Dean."

"Rollins." Dean says before looking over at Randy. "Hey Randy."

Randy smiled. "Hey Dean."

"Come on in." Dean says walking away from the door.

Once he was gone Randy turned to Seth and hit him on the arm. "You could have told me we were coming over here, I would have put on something more attractive."

Seth shook his head and stepped inside. "God Randy I told you that you look fine."

Randy stepped into the large house and looked around. ""Wow, this place is huse and they have a pool." He saw a few pictures on the wall and walke over to them. He saw a woman holding a baby in one, a large man that resimbled someone he knew in the one next to that one and at the very top was a picture of Roman, he frowned. "Seth!" He turned around and saw Roman, Dean and Seth standing behind him.

"Welcome to my humble abo." Roman says.

**...**

**Coming up...**

**Seth's plan to have peace between his friends might just blow up in his face before the night is over with and Randy has a terrifying moment when he comes face to face with someone from his past. Now that that certain person is back it not only causes problems for Randy but for everyone from both Derry Wood and Perry Mount. What will happen and will they ever go back to their normal lives, find out soon.**


End file.
